KAKASHI HATAKE : Le Ninja galère
by GothSevBlack
Summary: One Shot, Kakashi va en faire voir de toutes les couleures à notre géni préféré, venez faire un tour, ce couple est à mon gout bien trop rare...Attention yaoi et Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous ici GothSevBlack!**

**Alors voilà cela fait un moment que je dévore les fics de Naruto... et une multitude d'idée de fic me sont venue...Par conséquent me voilà avc un couple qui est bien trop rare à mon goût et que j'aime bien!**

**J'espère que ce One Shot vous plaira!**

**ATTENTION CETTE FIC COMPORTE DU YAOI DONC DES RELATIONS ENTRE DEUX HOMMES AINSI QU4UN LEMON (ou plusieurs allez savoir) DONC CEUX QUI N AIME PAS PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

**Sur ce je vous laisse, Bonne lecture mes choupinous!**

**KAKASHI HATAKE : le Ninja galère...**

Shikamaru Nara, géni de son état, était un des rares Ninja qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir résolu presque tout les mystères du monde. Grâce à sa logique sans faille rien, dans un combat ou même dans le comportement humain n'échappait à son cerveau marchant à plein régime et il trouvait toujours un raison ou une solution à tout. Enfin presque tout...

En effet monsieur le surdoué, bien qu'envié par de nombreuses personnes pour son intelligence se trouvait être novice et totalement à côté de la plaque dans un domaine : l'amour. Jusqu' à présent il n'avait jamais eut de petite amie ou de petit copain. C'est vrai quoi, qui voudrait sortir avec un flemmard de première qui ne fait presque rien d ses journée et qui pourtant vous donnerez l'impression d'avoir le Q I d'un des pantins inanimé de feu Sasori? Personne.

Le jeune ninja ne s'était jamais embêté a se poser des questions sur le fait qu'il soit un des rares à n'avoir jamais eut de relations ou d'amourette. En fait, personne n'avait jamais retenu son attention ou ne s'était démarqué des autres. Pour lui la personne avec qui il ferait sa vie, si cette personne existait, serait celle qui lui paraîtrait le moins galère. Fin de la discussion...

On peut alors ce demander à quoi cela nous sert de savoir ce genre de chose sur Shikamaru. Il se trouve que depuis un certain temps, il y a quelque chose qui échappe aux neurones hyper développés de notre surdoué. Et cette chose s'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Depuis quelques semaines en effet le comportement de ce jounin échappait à la logique pourtant infaillible du flemmard. Et ça lui donnait des migraines.

Cela avait commencé tout doucement. Il commence à croisé Kakashi par ci par là... Et plus le temps passait plus il le voyait. Les deux premières semaines Shikamaru pensa à d'étranges coïncidences...mais quand il en venait à le croiser 8 fois par jour il se dit que le fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais bizarrement le géni ne savait pas ce que l'autre ninja lui voulait. Et ça l'énervait!

Enfin ce que Kakashi voulait, c'était le joli derrière de Shikamaru. Dans un premier temps. Mais il s'était vite aperçu que ce n'était peut être pas juste ça qui l'intéressait chez le surdoué. Tout cela était partit d'une histoire bien bête, que vous allez dès à présent connaître.

Kakashi était tranquillement installé sur une branche d'un des arbres de la forêt de Konoha et lisait _Le paradis du Batifolage_ , le dernier pas encore sortit qu'il avait obtenu en soudoyant Naruto, lui promettant une mission de deux semaines seul à seul avec son Sasuke de retour au village depuis peu, si il arrivait à obtenir un copie du dernier volume auprès de Jiraya alors que celui ci venait de terminer de l'écrire à l'hôpital. Le sannin y était depuis à peu prêt deux semaines date à laquelle il avait essayé de mater Tsunade sous la douche. Mais cette affaire ne nous concerne pas.

Donc notre ninja copieur était en train de lire ce chef d'œuvre dans un endroit tranquille quand il vit débarquer Shikamaru et Choji, ce dernier s'empiffrant de ses chips préférée. Il les vit s'installer à la lisière de la forêt à l'ombre des arbres. Alors que l'un continuait de manger l'autre s'allongea et se contenta de contempler les nuages. Une heure passa ainsi, Shikamaru s'endormant rapidement, Choji attaquant un autre paquet de chips et Kakashi plongé dans ce chef d'œuvre de la littérature du monde ninja.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi si une colonie de fourmi n'avait pas élue domicile dans les vêtements du chounnin alors que celui ci dormait. C'est ainsi que le géni se releva en gesticulant dans tout les sens et en hurlant à son coéquipier de l'aider alors qu'il sentait toutes ces petites bestioles se balader sur son corps. Le goinfre réussit à dire à son ami entre deux éclats de rires d'aller se plonger dans la rivière qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

Le surdoué s'élança alors rapidement vers celle ci. Une fois arrivé au bord il enleva rapidement tout ses vêtements et sauta dans l'eau. Le ninja copieur, pervers de son état le suivit à distance en sautant silencieusement de branches en branches en essayant de contenir son rire. Cependant rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qu il allait voir. En effet le temps qu'il arrive Shikamaru était sortit de l'eau et se tenait dos à lui, nu, secouant ses vêtements au dessus de l'eau pour en chasser les dernières bestioles.

Il se produit alors un fait étrange. Kakashi ferma son livre et le rangea. Si si je vous jure qu'il l'a fait! Il resta juste assis là, sur sa branche, a mater allègrement le si joli corps de l'autre ninja. Il avait une peau pale, mais moins que la sienne, et on pouvait le penser chétif mais il n'en était rien lorsque qu'on voyait les muscles, dessiné tout en finesse, rouler sous la peau. Il était vrai que Shikamaru n'était pas épais ou du moins ne possédait pas et ne possèderait jamais une carrure large comme celle d'Asuma. Mais il restait tout de même un très bel homme...surtout nu.

Un détail attira l'attention du ninja copieur, ou plutôt une goutte d'eau. Il la vit couler des cheveux bruns et glisser le long du dos doucement avant de se perdre dans la raie des fesses du jeune homme. Jamais il n'avait eut autant envi d'être une goutte d'eau. Le jeune ninja finit par s'asseoir dans l'herbe et une fois sec il se rhabilla rapidement et partit rejoindre son ami d'enfance alors qu'un peu plus loin dans Konoha, Kakashi dans son appartement était un train de satisfaire une envie très pressante.

Depuis se jour là Kakashi s'était lancé dans la chasse au Shikamaru. La première phase était de connaître sa proie. Il commença alors à épier le géni, à le suivre, l'espionner, se servant de toutes ses capacités de ninja pour ne pas se faire repérer. Dès qu'il le pouvait il suivait ses entrainements, le retour chez lui, les après midi passée à rêvasser seul ou avec Choji et même les soirées que le surdoué passait seul dans sa chambre.

En fait, le ninja copieur s'aperçut que malgré les amis et coéquipier qu'il avait, Shikamaru était quelqu'un de seul. Et cela semblait lui convenir. Le brun ne semblait pas avoir besoin de contact physique autre que ceux qu'il avait lors des combats. Il ne parlait que le nécessaire avec ses parents et même ses amis. Il ne regardait pas la télé, lisait assez rarement. En fait il passait son temps allongé à penser, son air soucieux continuellement plaqué sur son visage.

D'un côté cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse solitaire parce qu'à l'époque il était le plus prometteur de sa génération et son énorme potentiel ainsi que ses compétences hors normes l'avaient éloigné dans autres. Tous les soirs il venait se mettre sur le toit de l'immeuble en face de la fenêtre de la chambre du génie. Et plus les soirs passaient, plus il restait longtemps, parfois des heures à le regarder dormir. C'est au moment ou il s'en rendit compte qu'il eut un doute quant à son attirance purement physique pour le jeune homme. La suite ne ferait que le confirmer.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Kakashi se décida à passer à l'action. Il savait que l'équipe d'Asuma était rentrée la veille d'une mission. Il se dirigea alors vers leur terrain d'entraînement. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement il s'aperçu que Shikamaru n'était pas là et que seul Choji et Ino s'entraînaient avec Asuma. Il s'approcha alors l'air de rien et le professeur de l'équipe de son futur amant l'apostropha.

- Hey Kakashi! s'écria le fumeur en lui faisant signe d'approcher alors qu'il surveillait du coin de l'oeil ses élèves. Qu'est ce qui t'amène par là?

- Salut Asuma, dit le gris en arrivant à sa hauteur les mains dans les poches. Rien de spécial je me baladais...C'est moi ou il manque un élève dans ton équipe? demanda t il, désinvolte.

- Oui, Shikamaru a été blessé pendant la mission il est à l'hôpital, dit le brun en regardant toujours ses élèves.

- Ce n'est pas grave alors si tu dis ça comme ça...

- Disons que ce que j'ai vu hier m'a donné une leçon...

- Explique-toi, dit Kakashi.

- Eh bien Shikamaru a été blessé en mission, rien de préoccupant, mais il a frôlé la mort, ici à Konoha. Quand nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital, Tsunade à fait prévenir ses parents. Quand Yoshina est arrivée, elle a serrée son fils tellement fort et tellement longtemps dans ses bras que j'ai cru que j'allais perdre un élève, ria le barbu à ce souvenir, heureusement Shukaku a réussit à décrocher sa femme quand Shikamaru commençait à devenir bleu.

- Je vois...

- Tu devrais peut être allé lui rendre visite, je sais qu'il s'ennui seul avec son jeu de Shogi, qui sait peut être que tu réussiras à le battre, moi je n'y suis jamais arrivé .

- Sa explique pourquoi tu m'emprunte tout le temps que l'argent, quelle idée de parier alors que tu sais parfaitement que tu vas perdre...

- La tentation est trop forte, dit le brun, et puis tu sais il est fourbe il te laisse gagné presque toute la partie et au dernier moment il t'écrase. Il n'a rien à envier aux membres de l'akastuki.

- Même pas la couleur de peau de Kisame, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ricana Kakashi avant de saluer son ami et de repartir en direction de l'hôpital.

Il fit un détour par chez lui puis continua sa route. Une fois devant la chambre du jeune homme il toqua et entra quand on le lui dit. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant les bandages qui recouvraient le cou et les bras du jeune homme ainsi qu'une jambe. Il avait peur tout à coup mais il se rappela qu'Asuma lui avait dit que ce n'était rien de grave. Maintenant, c'était certain, il était foutu, il voulait le géni et pas seulement son corps.

Qui aurait pu croire une telle chose? Pourtant en voyant à quel point la vision du surdoué, blessé et dans un lit d'hôpital lui était insupportable, il se dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Il força un sourire. Shikamaru ne parut même pas étonné de le voir.

- Yo Shikamaru, dit il en entrant fermant la porte derrière lui allant s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit du malade.

- Bonjour Kakashi sensei, c'est plutôt...étonnant de vous voir ici. Surtout si ce n'est pas vous qui êtes consigné dans un lit.

- J'ai croisé Asuma et il m'a dit que t'étais la et que tu t'ennuyais et vu que moi aussi, je suis passé. Comment te sens tu? demanda t il en regardant les bandages qui couvraient le corps du jeune homme.

- J'ai mal, je m'ennui, la bouffe est infecte, le lit trop dur et il y a trop de bruit pour que je m'entende penser, en un mot galère, répondit il en boudant presque.

- Je vois, ria le ninja copieur avant de sortir deux livre de sa veste, je t'ai apporté les deux premiers volumes du Paradis du Batifolage, pour que tu passes le temps. Fais y attention c'est un honneur que je te fais.

- Il fallait…vraiment pas, répondit le géni avec un sourire forcé en posant les livres sur la table de nuit. N'avez-vous donc pas honte de donner ce genre de lecture à un quelqu'un qui a à peine 15 ans ?

- De toutes manières tu apprendras ces choses tôt ou tard, autant que tu sois préparé pour la première fois ou tu devras satisfaire une femme, dit Kakashi, l'air de rien.

- Je n'aime pas les femmes, c'est trop galère, répondit l'autre en regardant ailleurs, les joues légèrement rouge.

- Alors comme ça tu es gay ?

- Et alors ? demanda le plus jeune sur un ton de défis.

- Alors rien moi-même je suis bi je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre.

- Sa m'étonne pas du deuxième plus grand pervers de Konoha….

- Une partie de Shogi ? J'ai apprit que tu aimais bien parier en jouant à ce jeu…

- Asuma sensei se fait toujours avoir, sa me permet de me faire un peu plus d'argent… Un pari vous ferait il envi ?

- Peut être…mais pas aujourd'hui…cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas joué à ce jeu et je t'avoue que je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé et puis je ne connais pas ton niveau, mais une prochaine fois avec plaisir.

Kakashi retint un sourire. En fait cela faisait des années qu'il pratiquait ce jeu et rare étaient les personnes qui pouvaient le battre. Mais il avait une idée derrière la tête. Son plan commençait à l'instant…

OOO000OOO000OOO

C'est à partir de ce jour que les ennuis commencèrent. Shikamaru revit Kakashi trois jours après alors que celui-ci cherchait Tsunade. Et durant les deux semaines il revit de plus en plus souvent le ninja copieur. Celui-ci d'ailleurs jouait souvent au Shogi avec lui. Mais il avait un niveau assez faible. Du moins d'après ce que pensait le chounin. De son côté le jounin lui était assez fier d'avoir réussit à mentir sur son niveau au surdoué. Il avait endormit sa confiance.

Shikamaru s'aperçut qu'il croisait un peu trop Kakashi par pur et simple hasard le jour de sa sortie. En effet il l'avait déjà vu deux fois le matin et la, alors qu'il quittait enfin cet enfer aseptisé, à peine avait il fait deux pas que le ninja copieur s'avançait vers lui. Est-ce qu'il le suivait ? Il fallait croire que oui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui vouait ?

Yo Shikamaru, alors enfin libre ?

Ouais c'est pas trop tôt j'en avait marre… Et la bouffe est infecte.

Heureusement que j'étais là pour te nourrir, dit le plus vieux avec un rire. Des ramens sa te tente ? Je t'invite.

Si vous voulez…vous m'auriez pas confondu avec Naruto par hasard ?

Voyons, fit Kakashi en se reculant faisant mine de réfléchir, brun, de beaux yeux en amande foncé, un air constipé et un joli ptit cul…non il n'y a pas à dire tu es bien Shikamaru Nara.

En effet il n'y avait pas à dire, Kakashi ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Le géni rougit avant de se détourner sans rien ajouter les mains dans les poches et reprit sa route mais vers le stand de ramen cette fois. Le jounin le suivit, ricanant doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablé et mangeaient tout deux leur bols de nouilles en parlant de tout et de rien, le plus vieux s'amusant des réactions du plus jeune quand il le mettait mal à l'aise.

As-tu lit les livres que je t'ai prêté ?

Non, c'est Tsunade sama qui les a, je lui ai demandé de vous les remettre.

Tutoies moi je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Pourquoi les lui as-tu donnés ?

Ma mère est tombée dessus, quand je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient à vous, elle a menacé de les brûler avant de venir te castrer. Pour empêcher ça je les ai donnés à l'Hokage alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir. Quelle galère…

Et ta mère à renoncer si facilement ?

Mon père lui as dit que tu n'étais pas si pervers que ça et que tu étais un bon ninja, dit il en terminant son bol, quelques traces de sauces aux coins des lèvres.

Il ne dirait pas la même chose si il savait ce que je rêve de faire à ton joli derrière, dit Kakashi à son oreille d'une voie chaude, le faisant frémir, alors qu'un de ses doigts allait essuyait le coin de sa bouche.

Shikamaru rougit instantanément, se leva d'un bond et le remercia pour le repas avant de s'enfuir en courant par les toits. Le gris eut un petit rire. Il était plutôt bien partit….

OOO000OOO000OOO

Le lendemain Shikamaru quitta le bureau de l'hokage avec deux livres dans les mains. En effet maintenant qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, Tsunade lui avait demandé de rapporter les livres à son propriétaire. Le géni soupira. Il n'avait pas très envi de voir le ninja. Cette nuit il avait très mal dormit à cause de rêves plutôt mouillés qui impliquaient un certain ninja copieur qui commençait à le rendre dingue. Le surdoué ne comprenait pas l'intérêt soudain de Kakashi envers lui. Il pensait que le jounin ne voulait pas réellement le mettre dans son lit mais il avait beau réfléchir à l situation il ne comprenait pas ses motivations. Même si le plus vieux en voulait vraiment à son corps, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi maintenant et sa le turlupinait.

C'est donc d'un pas morne qu'il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée par Tsunade. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte et inspira avant de frapper. Plusieurs bruits se firent entendre derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Kakashi, vêtu simplement d'un boxer et d'un débardeur faisant aussi office de masque, surement fait sur mesure. Shikamaru rougit fortement et regarda ailleurs.

Tsunade sama m'a demandé de te rapporter tes livres.

C'est gentil, dit il en prenant les livres, tu rentres boire un truc ?

Le géni allait refuser quand un « Kakashi mon éternel rival me voilà » résonna dans le couloir. Ni une, ni deux, le ninja copieur attrapa le plus jeune et le jeta presque dans le placard de l'entrée après avoir fermé sa porte d'entrée avant de lui-même se mettre dans le petit placard et de le fermé avec une clé. Quelques secondes plus tard on entendait la porte principale s'ouvrir alors que Gai hurlait en rentrant, appelant son rival.

Shikamaru se retrouva face au mur collé à lui alors que Kakashi lui se collait entièrement à son dos. Le géni maudit la terre entière, le monde des ninjas et l'Hokage elle-même pour avoir à subir cette situation très dérangeante. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs longues secondes, écoutant les bruits que faisait Gai en fouillant l'appartement. Le surdoué eut envi de se pendre en entendant la grenouille humaine s'exclamer « Si tu crois que je vais me lasser mon rival détrompe toi ! Rien ne peut émietter la fougue et la ténacité de la jeunesse de Konoha, je t'attendrais et toute la journée s'il le faut ! ».

Kakashi s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Gai plus tard pour une fois il n'était pas mécontent de le voir débarquer chez lui. Il avait réussit à soudoyer l'Hokage, rien de tel qu'une bouteille de Saké et d'un cheque pour rembourser quelques dettes de jeu. La blonde avait acceptée sans en demander plus de demander à Shikamaru de rapporter lui-même les livres chez le ninja copieur. Décidément il était trop fort. Il souffla doucement à l'oreille du chounin, le sentant tressaillir, qu'ils allaient être la un bon moment et qu'il valait mieux s'asseoir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Kakashi s'assit à terre prenant toute la place dans l'étroit placard, ne pouvant pas étendre ses jambes, qu'il garda pliée. Puis il attira Shikamaru qu'il plaça dans la même position que lui mais sur lui. Le géni bénit la noirceur du placard en sentant ses joues chauffer fortement alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Il avait l'impression que le corps du jounin brulait contre lui. Il sentait le torse du plus vieux contre son dos, ses jambes contre les siennes, mais surtout l'entrejambe dure du jounin contre ses fesses. Bizarrement il fallait qu'il soit assis pile dessus. Mais le surdoué admit qu'ils n'auraient pas put trouver dans un endroit si exigu une meilleure position.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure Shikamaru garda la tête droite comme un piquet mais il commençait à avoir mal au cou, il se résolut donc à la laissée aller en arrière contre l'épaule de l'autre homme. Il frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud contre son oreille. Puis doucement il sentit Kakashi venir déposer un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son oreille dont il attrapa le lobe entre ses dents. Le plus jeune sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son corps alors qu'il fermait les yeux sa respiration s'accélérant de plus en plus. Deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ses haches, la caressant avant de remonter sur son ventre passant sous le tee shirt pour caresser la peau. Le géni frissonna à nouveau et sentit son sexe se durcir en sentant les hanches du plus vieux commencer à se mouvoir frottant son érection dure contre ses fesses.

Le surdoué sentit une main allez torturer ses tétons alors que l'autre se posait sur son entrejambe et commençait à le masser doucement. Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant un gémissement alors que Kakashi redescendait dans son cou pour lui faire un suçon. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se trouvait très excité par la situation, et heureux de voir que son petit prodige du Shogi répondait positivement à ses caresses allant même jusqu'à bouger son bassin en rythme avec lui. Il se dit qu'il serait alors temps de passer à l'étape supérieur car déjà ces caresses, bien que très stimulantes ne lui suffisaient plus.

Shikamaru sentit sa braguette s'ouvrir et il prit peur. C'est ainsi qu'allait se passer sa première fois ? Dans un placard minuscule, poussiéreux avec Gai Maito à côté ? Définitivement pas. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il referma sa braguette d'une main et tourna la clé dans la serrure de l'autre avant de se lever et de s'enfuir en courant sans regarder Gai. C'est un fauve jaune de konoha surprit et un Ninja Copieur frustré qu'il laissa derrière lui. Finalement sa ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait pensé….

OOO000OOO000OOO

Une semaine passa. Semaine durant laquelle Shikamaru crut devenir fou. Il ne sortait que rarement et rien que ces fois là il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans croiser Kakashi qui le fixait du regard. Il ne put même pas aller regarder les nuages une seule fois. Il dut user de toutes ses capacités ninjas et de toute son intelligence pour échapper au rusé Ninja copieur. Il devint légèrement parano, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, se terrant dans son lit. Le jounin s'amusa de la situation, voyant sa proie se démener pour lui échapper.

Cependant au bout d'une semaine il en eut marre et se décida à prendre le taureau par les corne et alla frapper à la porte de la demeure des Nara. Ce fut Shukaku qui alla ouvrir alors que Shikamaru s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers.

Bonjour Kakashi, ça faisait longtemps….

Yo Shukaku….ton fils est la ? Je dois lui parler…

Je vais voir, dit il en se retournant vers sa femme, Yoshina, Shika est la ?

Le géni du haut des marches lui fit silencieusement signe que non en l'implorant du regard avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Non il est sortit avec un ami, dit celle-ci avec un sourire en retournant dans la cuisine.

Désolé Kakashi repasse quand tu veux, à plus, dit Shukaku avec un sourire en passant la tête dehors lui désignant la fenêtre de la chambre de son fils.

Kakashi sourit et le salua avant de grimper doucement le long du mur et de s'accroupir sur le rebord de la fenêtre observant le surdoué en boule sur son lit, les sourcils froncés, plongé dans ses pensées. Il toqua à la fenêtre et éclata de rire en voyant le plus jeune sursauté et tomber de son lit avant de se relever rapidement et de venir lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Le chounin s'éloigna aussitôt de lui allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Tu m'évites ?

Non, répondit le brun, mal à l'aise.

Allons, ne me prend pas pour un idiot je te prie. Cela te gêne tant que ça que je te fasse la coure ?

Faire la coure ? La c'est toi qui me prend pour un idiot, faire la coure est un terme bien trop romantique pour le rentre dedans à peine voilé que tu me fais.

Alors je répète, cela te gêne tant que ça ?

Pourquoi tu fais ça d'un coup, comme ça, je ne comprend pas, dit il en se levant prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Je savais que choisir un géni ne serait pas une partie de plaisir… Pourquoi tu cherches toujours une raison à tout ?

Peut être parce que j'ai un cerveau et que j'essais de comprendre pourquoi les choses galères qui se passent autour de moi arrivent ? dit ironiquement le plus jeune en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Bien, dit Kakashi en s'asseyant en tailleur face à lui, je te propose quelque chose.

Quoi donc ? demanda Shikamaru en le regardant suspicieusement.

Une partie de Shogi, si tu gagnes, je te laisse tranquille.

Et si c'était toi qui gagne ?

Tu me laisses faire ce que tu veux de ton corps pendant une nuit.

QUOI ? hurla t il en rougissant.

Calme toi, si vraiment tu veux te débarrasser de moi c'est l'occasion, tu m'as toujours battu. Mais ça c'est si vraiment tu n'apprécies pas que je te drague, peut être n'attends tu que ça, dit Kakashi, un brin provocateur.

Marché conclu, dit le plus jeune en allant chercher son jeu de Shogi. Galère…

Le masque de Kakashi cacha le sourire vainqueur de celui-ci. La partie débuta une fois le plateau de jeu installé. Le ninja copieur commença la partie comme toutes celles qu'il avait disputées avant avec le jeune homme, anticipant ses coups pour l'avenir. Alors que Shikamaru sentait avec satisfaction la victoire approchée un incroyable revirement de situation se produit sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Et 15 minutes plus tard il ne pouvait que contempler le plateau de jeu lui montrant encore qu'il venait de perdre.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Une heure plus tard, Shikamaru se dirigea, un sac jeté négligemment sur une épaule vers l'appartement de Kakashi. Il avait prévenu ses parents qu'il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit et qu'il ne mangeait pas là, conformément à ce que lui avait dit de dire le ninja copieur avant de déposer un caste baiser sur ses lèvres et de quitter la maison par la fenêtre. La nuit commençait à tomber et le surdoué ne se pressa pas plus que ça, en proie à un furieux combat intérieur.

Il était indéniable qu'il éprouvait une attirance pour le plus vieux. Mais de là à coucher avec… Mais bon il était un adolescent comme un autre et ses hormones le travaillaient avec force. Peut être qu'une fois que lui et Kakashi auraient franchit le cap il ne ferait plus tout ces rêves sur le jounin ? Mais bon il n'avait jamais couché avec personne et n'avait même jamais eut de copain, c'était normal qu'il ait peur. Il arriva beaucoup trop vite devant l'appartement du ninja aux cheveux gris, bien qu'il ait mit deux fois plus de temps qu'il n'en faudrait et que la nuit était bel et bien tombée.

Il frappa quelques coups timides et Kakashi vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il entra sans le regardait mais se fit immédiatement plaqué contre la porte par le plus âgé qui posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le ninja copieur ne s'avance lentement vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Puis il se recula et le dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il le fit asseoir avant de partir dans la cuisine.

Shikamaru, raide comme un piquet jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant que l'autre homme ne revienne avec une bouteille de saké et deux verres. Le génie eut une moue dubitative.

Je ne cherche pas à te soûler mais à te déstresser, dit il en s'affalant à ses côtés, ne soit pas si tendu je vais pas te manger.

Rien n'est moins sur, marmonna le plus jeune en faisant rire l'autre.

J'en ai profité pour faire du ménage, le temps que tu viennes…

C'est pas comme si ça avait une importance…

Allons, j'essai de te faire passer une bonne soirée mets y un peu du tien, dit il en lui tendant un verre.

La discussion se lança sur un autre sujet et l'alcool aidant, le géni oublia presque ce pourquoi il était ici. Ils parlèrent un long moment avant que Kakashi ne ramène le repas.

Alors, ils sont bons mes sushis ?

Comme si c'était toi qui les avais faits ! se moqua Shikamaru.

Suis-je donc si transparent ?

On a pas idée d'être aussi pâle…

Dis donc sale gamin, tu veux que je m'énerve ? demanda le plus vieux avec un sourire.

Kami sama j'ai peur, aide moi, répliqua ironiquement le géni.

Tu devrais…

Délaissant son sushi, le ninja aux cheveux gris attrapa les hanches du plus jeune et tira vers lui pour l'allonger, le dominant. Il passa une main sur son torse avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les caressa doucement avant de donner un coup de langue dessus en une demande implicite. Le brun ouvrit la bouche et immédiatement la langue de Kakashi s'introduisit dans l'antre chaud tant de fois rêvé et entama un doux ballet avec sa consœur. Quelques secondes après le baiser s'intensifia, devint plus exigent, plus passionné, faisant doucement gémir le plus jeune.

Ils se séparèrent quand l'air commença à manquer et se redressèrent. Le jounin regarda moqueur les joues rouges de son futur amant avant de recommencer à manger, alors que le jeune homme à ses côtés faisait de même. Ils discutèrent à nouveau en même temps, l'ambiance redevenant détendu. Après le repas ils regardèrent la télé, le gris attirant le plus jeune contre lui, le gardant serré dans ses bras, passant doucement sa main dans son dos. Le plus vieux ne tarda pas à somnoler mais se réveilla en sentant l'autre se dégager un peu.

Je peux prendre une douche ? demanda Shikamaru.

Vas y fais comme chez toi, les serviettes sont dans le placard, dit le plus en se levant.

Le géni se rendit dans la salle de bain, prenant une longue douche bien chaude alors que le plus vieux ranger le salon avant d'aller allumer deux grosses bougies, une sur chacune des tables de nuit. Ce n'était pas par élan de romantisme mais il voulait pouvoir admirer le brun mais en même temps il ne voulait pas le gêner. Et puis cela donnait une petite ambiance à la pièce, une impression d'intimité et de chaleur qui n'était pas déplaisante.

Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter de couler. Il alla se poster dans le couloir. Quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, il enlaça le brun, qui ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et le serra contre lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, savourant encore cette bouche qui l'appelait depuis un moment déjà. Ces mains descendirent dans son dos puis sur ses fesses qu'il caressa doucement avant de les agripper pour le porter le menant jusqu'à sa chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il le posa doucement sur le lit avant d'aller fermer la porte puis revint vers lui posant un genou sur le lit entre ses cuisses. Posant une main sur son torse il le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne touche les coussins avant de se mettre en boxer et de se pencher à nouveau sur lui.

C'est à la lueur des bougies que Shikamaru découvrit ce que l'autre homme mettait tant d'ardeur à cacher. Avant cela il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention quand l'autre homme l'avait embrassé remettant tout de suite après son masque. Le brun leva doucement une main, retraçant du bout des doigts les traits fins et la cicatrice, ce visage si beau et pourtant caché aux yeux de tous. Kakashi se pencha à nouveau pour un autre baiser remplit de désir et d'envi mais toujours tendre, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps offert, se réjouissant des frémissements qu'il recevait en retour. Il taquina doucement ses tétons, les faisant rouler entre deux de ses doigts récoltant quelques halètements qu'il étouffa d'un énième baiser.

Il entreprit alors de découvrir le corps sous lui, après lui avoir enlevé son pantalon, souriant tendrement au rougissement qu'il provoqua, avant de partir à l'exploration de cette merveille faite de chair à l'aide de ses mains et de sa bouche, en évitant bien sûr un endroit stratégique. Shikamaru se laissa envahir par les sensations. C'était complètement différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Kakashi était passionné certes, mais très doux et tendre avec lui, tellement qu'il se sentait fondre sous toutes ses attentions, il sentait se répandre en lui une vague d'affection et de reconnaissance pour le plus vieux qui, pour l'instant faisait de sa première fois un moment magique. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'imaginait pas du tout agir ainsi et il était agréablement surprit.

Il avait l'impression d'être la plus belle chose au monde sous les mains du ninja copieur. Il était si précautionneux, attentif à ses soupirs et halètements, comme si il cherchait à apprendre son corps par cœur, sans imposer de contact comme si le gris avait peur de le casser. Bien sur il était frustré, parce que son sexe, déjà gorgé de sang ne trouvait pas l'attention qu'il demandait. Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, le plus vieux remontant le long de son corps l'embrassant par ci par là avant de lui donner un long baiser amoureux alors qu'une de ses grandes main pâle venait s'enrouler autour de sa hampe, imprimant de longs mouvement qui le firent haleter.

Le ninja copieur se délecta du spectacle que lui offrait son petit géni. Il était si excitant comme ça.. Et bientôt le gris ne tint plus, il attrapa le tube dans le tiroir de la table de chevet alors que le plus jeune émettait un grognement de frustration. Il rit doucement avant de se positionner entre ses jambes en enduisant doucement trois de ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il se pencha alors et souffla sur la virilité rougit et impatiente du brun, envoyant à ce dernier un long frisson. Puis il commença à donner de petits coups de langue tel un chat qui laperait son lait alors qu'un de ses doigts massait doucement l'intimité inviolée du Chounin. Ce fut au moment ou il engloutit en entier sa verge dans sa bouche qu'il enfonça son premier doigt en lui.

Shikamaru sentit à peine ce doigt se frayer un chemin en lui et bouger de plus en plus vite, trop concentré sur cette bouche chaude et humide enserrant son sexe qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la couette alors qu'il retenait à grande peine de petits gémissements de plaisir. Kakashi inséra doucement un deuxième doigt et, sentant une légère crispation du brun il accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche sur son sexe. Il bougea doucement ses deux doigts, faisant doucement des mouvements de ciseaux, avant de les introduire de plus en plus profondément à la recherche de ce petit point à l'intérieur de son géni qui le ferait hurler. Il inséra un troisième et dernier doigt en lui redoublant ses allers et venus sur la verge du surdoué. Quelques mouvements après, le brun se cambrait en poussant un petit cri. Le gris venait de trouver sa prostate. Il s'amusa à le faire crier un peu puis retira ses doigts.

Shikamaru émit un grognement plaintif alors que son aîné lubrifiait abondement son sexe. Kakashi se coucha alors sur lui et l'embrassa voracement avant de le pénétrer avec délicatesse. Cette fois le plus jeune poussa un cri mais de douleur. C'était gros et dur et ça faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de le couper en deux. Il serra les dents alors que son amant terminait sa progression en lui avant de l'enlacer. Le gris déposa une multitude de baiser sur son visage, ses lèvres et son cou tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes le tenant fermement serré dans ses bras.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne commence de longs mouvement de va et viens, poussant des râles sous l'étroitesse de l'intimité de l'homme qu'il aimait. Peu à peu la passion reprit du terrain dans leurs ébat et leur mouvements se firent plus rapides et désordonnés, plus violents, les respirations devinrent erratique alors que chacun poussait des cris ou des halètements. Malgré l'excitation du moment, Kakashi resta très tendre avec lui capturant toujours ses lèvres pour un baiser remplit de sentiment, l caressant partout ou il pouvait tout en donnant de violents coups de riens, touchant sa prostate à chaque fois le faisant hurler. Bientôt chacun se libéra en poussant un cri avant que l'aîné ne s'effondre sur le plus jeune, le serrant toujours contre lui.

Il releva la tête et souffla un « je t'aime » remplit d'amour à l'oreille de son amant. Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et le regarda longuement en caressant sa joue, pouvant lire la sincérité dans les yeux de celui qui allait devenir l'homme de sa vie. D'un geste celui-ci l'empêcha de parler et se retira doucement de son corps le prenant dans ses bras et après un dernier baiser, sombra des les bras de Morphé bientôt rejoint par un géni dont les neurones avaient grillés un à un.

OOO000OOO000OOO

Kakashi se trouvait en bas de son immeuble, il venait d'aller faire des courses. Mais avant qu'il n'est put pousser la porte un couple l'aborda.

Yo Shukaku, Yoshina, sa va ?

Bien Kakashi, répondit l'homme, dit moi c'est possible de voir notre fils ? Parce que depuis que tu es passé à la maison, et cela fait trois jour on le croise à peine une demi seconde quand il vient chercher des vêtements propres avant de repartir en nous disant qu'il était chez toi. On voudrait au moins vérifié qu'il soit toujurs vivant.

Ouais je comprend, dit il, désinvolte en rentrant dans son appart suivit du couple.

A peine eut il refermé la porte qu'un vacarme infernal se fit entendre provenant de la chambre.

Chéri, sa va ? demanda le gris, choquant Yochina.

BORDEL KAKASHI ESPECE DE NINJA GALERE ! QU EST-CE QUE TES FOUTUS BOUQUINS DE PERVERS FOUTE ENCORE AU PIED DU LIT ? TOUT LES MATINS C EST MOI QUI ME CASSE LA GUEULE, JE T AVAIS DIT DE LES ENLEVER ! GALERE J AI UN BLEU MAINTENANT, C EST DE TA FAUTE

Ben vous voyais, dit le ninja copieur, il est toujours en vie…

**FIN**

**Voilà mes choupis j'espère que vous avez aimé ! y'aura peuit etre une suite qui developpera la vie de kakashi et Shikamaru, la vie de leur couple mais ce sera pas avant un très long moment voilà pourquoi je le met en complete.**

**Une tite review sa fait toujours plaisir…(sifflote)**

**Gros bisous à tous mes choupinous !**

**GothSevBlack.**


	2. Bonus

**Coucou mes choupinoux, ici GothSevBlack!**

**Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne posterais pas un bonus avant longtemps mais avant de commencer une autre fic pleins d'idées pour cette suite me sont venues donc j'attaque en espérant que cela vous plaise tout autant.**

**Merci pour les reviews que j'ai eut ça m'a fait plaisir et puisqu'on m'en redemande et bien j'en redonne, loool! Vraiment ces petits commentaires laissés me faisant savoir que mon travail plait me font chaud au cœur et me donne envi de remercier leur auteur en mettant en ligne ce long bonus ! Encore merci !**

**Gros Bisous et Bonne Lecture.**

**Bonus!**

**Va prendre ta douche !**

Shikamaru sortit de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé. La veille ses parents étaient venu à l'improviste à l'appartement de Kakashi, qu'il squattait depuis maintenant quatre jours. Dire que sa mère avait été choquée est un euphémisme...mais bon, heureusement, son père, qui savait toujours tout avant tout le monde, avait réussit à la calmer. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui lui et son ninja copieur avaient rendez vous dans la maison familial pour un dîner avec les parents.

Kakashi était emmitouflé dans sa couette et dormait. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il sortait avec son petit géni et il était sur un petit nuage. Il n'avait pas accepté que l'autre retourne chez lui sauf pour prendre des vêtements. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme, malgré son âge, était fait pour lui. C'est vrai, déjà rien que physiquement il ne se lasserait d'user et d'abuser du corps de son amant, qu'il trouvait parfait...et les derniers jours le prouvaient...

Mais en plus de ça, le surdoué était justement très intelligent. Il ne parlait pas inutilement et il était aussi flemmard que lui. Donc oui le brun était fait pour lui. Et puis tout comme lui il était un ninja exceptionnel avec une carrière prometteuse devant lui. Et par dessus tout, Shikamaru était quelqu'un de calme...

- KAKASHI LEVE TOI TOUT DE SUITE, SA FAIT UNE DEMIE HEURE QUE J ESSAIS DE TE REVEILLER! ON VA ETRE EN RETARD BOUGE TOI!

Calme...en théorie. Seul un grognement parvint aux oreilles du jeune Nara. Ce mec allait le rendre dingue.

- SI TU TE LEVES PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE TE PRIVE DE SEXE PENDANT UN MOIS.

- Quoi? demanda le ninja gris en se redressant. Tu peux pas faire ça?

- Ben tiens je vais me gêner, si on manque le déjeuné avec mes parents, ma mère me ramènera à la maison illico presto et me séquestrera et le temps de la convaincre de te laisser m'approcher de nouveau à moins de 5 mètres, un mois ce sera écoulé donc oui tu seras privé de sexe.

- Sa va je me lève...

- C'est pas trop tôt, lâcha le géni avant de tourner les talons.

- Mais avant, dit le plus vieux, attrapant l'arrière du jean de son compagnon, le faisant tomber sur ses genoux, un bisou...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il alla l'embrasser amoureusement glissant une main sous son tee shirt. Shikamaru le repoussa et se leva rapidement, s'éloignant de plusieurs pas, le regardant sévèrement.

- Va te laver et de suite!, dit il en montrant la salle de bain du doigt, je tomberais pas dans le panneau alors tu vas à la douche!

- Tu m'accompagnes?

- Non tu y vas tout seul et dépêche toi, dit le brun en rougissant, voyant l'autre homme passer devant lui totalement nu avec un air aguicheur avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quel mec galère...

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Déjeuné chez papa et maman.**

20 minutes plus tard, le couple se trouvait devant la maison ancestrale du clan Nara. Le plus jeune frappa et entra se faisant tout de suite harponner par sa mère qui l'étouffa dans une étreinte maternelle.

- Mon bébé...tu m'as tellement manqué...mon pauvre petit chéri, sa n'a pas été trop dur?

- Maman on s'est vu hier...tu m'étouffe là...et puis j'étais pas en mission...

- Allons Shika, c'est normal que ta mère s'inquiète, il y a beaucoup de chose qui ont étaient dures pour toi ces derniers jours, ricana Kakashi avec un sourire en coin.

Alors qu'il voyait sa belle mère? plisser dangereusement les yeux, il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de son beau père qui l'accueillit chaleureusement en le menant au salon. Plus jeunes ils avaient fait partit de la même promotion de ninja, Kakashi étant en avance sur les autres enfants de son âge. Et tout les deux s'étaient très bien entendus. Ils s'assirent tout les deux alors que le géni se retrouvait entraîné dans la cuisine par sa mère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Mon bébé...

- Maman, j'ai 15 ans je suis plus un bébé...

- Tu aurais au moins put nous dire que tu aimais les hommes.

- J'aime les hommes, grogna le surdoué qui sentait les problèmes arriver. Galère...

- Oui mais bon de la à sortir avec ce...pervers...et puis il est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi...

- Maman...

- Oh je sais ce que tu vas dire...on s'aime on est amoureux, crois moi tout le village est au courant qu'il enchaîne les conquêtes, tout ce qu'il va faire, c'est t'utiliser...

- Arrête, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis femme galère, si tu nous as fait venir pour me dire ça autant qu'on reste chez lui...

- Ne me parle pas comme ça jeune homme je suis ta mère, dit elle avant de commencer à parler une langue étrange aux oreilles de Shikamaru, blablabla...aucun respect...blablabla...tes parents...blablabla...juste te protéger...blablabla...flemmard...blablabla...

(Bizarre ma mère parle la même langue OO")Et ce fut ainsi pendant plus de 20 minutes avant que son père ne vienne une fois de plus à sa rescousse et ne le tire de cet enfer en les appelants. Ils rejoignirent le salon où ils prirent un rapide apéritif avant de passer à table. Shikamaru s'assit sur la chaise en grimaçant, sous le regard moqueur de son homme et de son père...

- Sa ne va pas mon bébé tu fais une drôle de tête? demanda Yoshina, inquiète.

- Sa va maman, tout va bien...

Le repas commença et l'ambiance se détendit un petit peu alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Mais le géni avait une douleur et une sensation d'inconfort en un certain point de son anatomie et ne cessait de se tortiller pour trouver une position moins désagréable.

Mon bébé, depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrête pas de gigoter dans tout les sens, vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive enfin ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

C'est rien maman…

Mais si dis-moi, tu veux un cachet ?

C'est surtout d'un coussin dont il aurait besoin, rit le chef de famille en faisant rougir son fils.

Un coussin ? Mais pourqu…s'interrompit Yoshina en comprenant avant de se tourner vers Kakashi avec un regard accusateur, Vous avez osé toucher mon bébé ?

Il a pas dit non, s'amusa le ninja copieur en regardant toujours son chéri qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. D'ailleurs vu les bruits qu'il faisait je dirais même qu'il en avait autant envi que moi…

Espèce de…

Yoshina, ma chérie enfin, laisse les tranquille, mon fils est devenu un homme ! Il connaît les choses de l'amour maintenant !

Papa ! s'écria le plus jeune, au comble du malaise.

Mon bébé, mon innocent petit garçon...

Plus si innocent que ça, ricana le ninja gris regardant toujours son petit ami.

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance un peu plus tendue, Shikamaru, gêné, tête baissée, sa mère gardant un air pincé. Seul les deux plus vieux riaient et discutaient tranquillement. Le géni aida sa mère à débarrasser sur la demande de celle-ci. Kakashi apparut quelques minutes plus tard, saluant la femme en disant qu'il y allait avant de sortir, attendant son homme sur le perron.

J'y vais aussi, dit le surdoué à l'adresse de ses parents, son père venant de les rejoindre.

Bien mon bébé à ce soir…

Ce soir ? répéta le brun en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

Oui, tu rentres dormir à la maison, affirma sa mère, bien que te laissais une après midi entière avec lui ne me semble pas raisonnable.

Yoshina…

Enfin Shikaku tu ne vas pas le laisser continuer d'abuser de notre fils ainsi enfin !

Il n'abuse pas de moi, s'énerva le jeune homme, ce que tu peux être galère, il ne m'a forcé à rien… Il m'aime…

C'est ce que tu crois, quand il en aura marre, qu'il se sera lassé il te laissera tomber comme son premier kunai !

Yoshina, je connais Kakashi, certes il est volage mais honnête, si Shika n'était qu'une conquête cela ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait jeté.

Papa a raison, il tient à moi, il m'aime !

Ah vraiment ? demanda sa mère sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Parfaitement ! Galère, combien de fois devrais je répéter !

Eh bien va vivre chez lui…

Quoi ? Mais…je vais pas m'imposer comme ça…

C'est bien toi qui a dis qu'il t'aimait non ? Alors si c'est le cas il t'acceptera, le coupa t elle. On verra quand tu reviendras en pleurant quand il t'aura mit dehors.

Alors prépare toi à ne plus me voir, dit le plus jeune en sortant de la cuisine.

Il monta dans sa chambre et prit un grand sac ou il prit des vêtements, ses affaires de ninja et d'autres choses dont il avait besoin. Il descendit les escaliers, salua vaguement son père, passa devant la cuisine sans un regard pour sa mère et sortit. Kakashi regarda le sac, haussant simplement un sourcil. Voyant que le plus jeune était énervé mais fuyait son regard, il prit le sac d'une main et celle de son chéri de l'autre avant de commencer à marcher vers chez lui.

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Tu restes ?**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le nouveau couple était arrivé chez le plus vieux. Et Shikamaru n'était pas calmé. Sa ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui était toujours calme et désinvolte se trouvait maintenant dans un état d'excitation extrême. Il s'en était rendu compte durant les derniers jours. Quand quelque chose se passait, pour peu que cela concerne un temps soit peu le ninja copieur, il perdait les pédales. Il hurlait, se sentait nerveux et avait tant d'autres gestes et comportements qui lui ressemblaient si peu. Sa mère avait peut être raison, si il continuait à agir comme ça, l'autre homme en aurait marre et il finirait par le jeter dehors.

Le brun poussa un nouveau soupir en repensant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Quelle Galère… Il n'avait pas encore dit à Kakashi que sa mère l'avait en quelques sortes foutu à la porte. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il ne cessait de s'activer dans tout l'appartement, rangeant et nettoyant tout ce qu'il pouvait. En deux heures il venait de faire plus de ménage que dans toute sa vie réunit. C'est vrai d'habitude il était vraiment flemmard mais là il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir et de s'occuper les mains. Le plus vieux de son côté, le regardait faire des allers retours dans son appart, les sourcils froncés, maugréant dans son coin des paroles inaudible.

Heureusement qu'il avait un masque pour cacher son petit sourire. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour lui, alors qu'il attendait dehors, d'entendre les cris poussés par la mère et le fils. Voir son petit géni sortir avec un gros sac n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il avait entendu. Et sa ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, au contraire, s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était il aurait certainement baisé les pieds de sa nouvelle belle mère. Il savait aussi que Shikamaru ne savait comment lui dire. Il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main et la fierté du jeune homme devait aussi jouer un rôle la dedans. Le brun d'ailleurs fuyait son regard quand il le fixait.

Mais il n'allait pas l'aider. Ce n'était pas par sadisme. Mais le plus jeune devait apprendre à lui faire confiance et à venir lui parler ou lui demander de l'aide s'il avait un problème. Et puis quelqu'un faisait le ménage il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'est ainsi qu'il resta affalé sur son canapé, suivant des yeux son compagnon quand celui-ci passait dans son champ de vision. Il fallu encore une heure avant que le ménage ne soit finit et que le jeune Nara ne vienne s'installer sur à l'autre bout du canapé, quoi que s'effondrer serait un terme un plus proche de la réalité. Le ninja copieur installa le chounin contre un coussin, dos à l'accoudoir du sofa et vint s'allonger entre ses jambes, posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes sur le ventre de Shikamaru.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t il en le regardant.

Rien, répondit l'autre. Le repas m'a mit sur les nerfs.

Chéri…

Hm , fit le géni.

Tu me caches des choses, dit-il avec un sourire en voyant l'autre rougir.

Ptètre bien, lâcha le plus jeune.

Vas y je t'écoute…, dit il en le fixant intensément.

Ma mère et moi on s'est disputés parce qu'elle n'accepte pas vraiment que toi et moi on soit ensemble. Elle disait que tu étais un pervers, que tu abusais de moi et que tu m'utiliserais avant de me jeter, souffla doucement l'autre sans le regarder.

Et c'est ça qui te met dans cette état ? demanda le gris, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Non. Moi j'ai répondu que tout ça était faux et que tu m'aimais, que je n'étais pas qu'une vulgaire conquête. C'est la que…qu'elle m'a dit de…de venir vivre chez toi. Que si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu accepterais.

Je vois…et tu en penses quoi ?

Que c'est une femme galère qui fait tout pour me rendre la vie impossible. Je veux pas m'imposer chez toi. Ni que tu me laisses rester ici parce que tu as pitié.

Ca je le sais. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est ce que toi tu veux. Tu as envi de rester là ?

Oui, souffla le brun. C'est quatre derniers jours, ils étaient cool…même si t'es un ninja galère.

Kakashi éclata de rire alors que le plus jeune passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, avant de descendre sur son visage et de baisser son masque. Puis doucement il attira le visage du plus vieux à lui et l'embrassa timidement. L'autre homme était aux anges. C'était la première fois que son surdoué initiait un baiser. Et il espérait que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Galère ! C'est trop le bordel….**

Cela faisait une semaine que Shikamaru habitait chez Kakashi. Il avait finit par ramener tout ses vêtements et autres affaires, allant les chercher aux compte goutte chaque jours. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait nulle part où les rangers. Et déjà que son compagnon l'entretenait, il n'avait pas envi d'exiger plus. Donc ses affaires trainaient dans des sacs ou des cartons dans à peu prêt toutes les pièces. C'était un foutoir impossible, surtout parce que le plus vieux, bordélique comme c'est pas permit, rajoutait ses affaires par-dessus. Et ça ne semblait pas le gêner.

A vrai dire, ça ne gênerai t pas non plus le géni, pas maniaque pour un sou, s'il ne passait pas son temps à chercher ses affaires, que le plus vieux déplaçait en cherchant les siennes. Il y en avait de partout. Ce matin la, le réveil sonna et le brun abattit lourdement sa main sur le pauvre objet qui n'avait rien demandé lui, afin de l'éteindre. Il s'extirpa du lit, voyant le bras de son homme le chercher à tâtons et grogner en comprenant qu'il était sortit du lit, le faisant sourire.

C'est sur, Kakashi Hatake n'était pas du matin. D'ailleurs le brun se dit que ce mot ne devait même pas exister dans le vocabulaire du plus vieux. Libre à lui d'arriver en retard mais il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec Asuma sensei et puis Ino, cette harpie galère lui tomberait dessus. Donc il alla déjeuner rapidement avant d'aller s'habiller. Il resta quelques secondes indécis, avant de retourner dans la chambre et de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Immédiatement un des bras de son compagnon vint enserrer sa taille. Shikamaru eut un petit sourire et se pencha, l'embrassa doucement avant de murmurer qu'il serait de retour en fin d'après midi. Le ninja copieur l'embrassa à son tour avec amour avant de le lâcher.

C'est donc un Chounin de très bonne humeur qui arriva à son terrain d'entraînement ou les autres l'attendaient déjà.

Salut, dit-il simplement aux autres.

Chalut Shika, marmonna Choji en finissant sa pâtisserie. T'as l'air drôlement heureux depuis quelques jours…

Ben il devrait pas ! dit la blonde, t'arrive presque en retard depuis une semaine. Tu marches à la même allure que ces vieux du conseil. C'est vrai d'ailleurs pourquoi tu marches en canard ?

Sa suffit, le sauva Asuma avec un petit clin d'œil, faisant froncer les sourcils de Shikamaru. Échauffez-vous.

Son sensei aurait il deviné ce qui se tramait ? Pourtant Ils ne s'étaient pas trop montrés en public. Enfin ils se tenaient la main mais passaient par les toits. Donc personne n'avait pu les voir. Mais le fumeur savait il vraiment ? Galère…

Bien on va s'entraîner au Taijutsu aujourd'hui, Shikamaru tu commences, attaque les avec un Kunai.

Le brun hocha la tête et porta la main à sa pochette arrière mais au lieu de sentir le métal froid d'une arme il sortit un étrange livre orange. Il regarda, mortifié le livre entre ses mains. Avec tout ce bordel chez son mec galère il avait du prendre la pochette de Kakashi et non la sienne. Asuma, qui regardait ses deux autres élèves au loin tourna la tête vers lui et éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite et rougissante de son troisième élève.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit le fumeur. Kakashi va bien ?

Très bien, marmonna le brun, assez gêné en prenant l'arme que lui tendait son proche après avoir rangé le livre. Merci. Comment avez-vous su ?

Eh bien j'avais des doutes. Gai m'a dit il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il y a environ deux trois semaines, alors qu'il attendait Kakashi dans son appart, tu es sortit d'un placard tout rouge et tu t'es enfuit alors que son rival est sortit de ce même placard juste après toi, en boxer dans un état plutôt…excité.

Ah, fit juste l'autre.

Ouais. Et puis Kakashi et moi on a l'habitude d'aller boire un verre souvent après l'entrainement. Mais depuis une semaine il refuse en disant qu'il préfère rentrer chez lui. Ce n'est que hier que j'ai comprit quand Kakashi refusait encore une fois et que j'ai finalement prit un pot avec ton père qui m'a avoué avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil que ça faisait une semaine que tu ne vivais plus chez toi. Je comprends pourquoi Kakashi est pressé de rentrer chez lui maintenant…Et puis tu sais tu marches vraiment en canard…

Le professeur repartit dans un grand éclat de rire, regardant son élève très mal à l'aise. Qui aurait put croire ça.

De son côté Kakashi n'avait eut que deux heures de retard à l'entrainement. Et sa faisait deux heures que ça avait commencé. La majeure partie du temps avait été consacrée à l'explication d'une nouvelle technique sans cesse coupée par Naruto et cela dégénérait en dispute quand Sasuke se moquait de lui. Maintenant que les trois élèves s'entraînaient, il avait enfin la paix et allait pouvoir lire son bouquin chéri. Il porta une main à sa sacoche et ne trouvant pas son livre il entreprit de l'examiner, se rendant compte que ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ne lui appartenait pas.

Qui pouvait bien avoir un jeu de Shogi miniature toujours sur lui ? Ah bien sûr…Shikamaru. Il avait du intervertir leurs pochettes ce matin. Il était temps que cela cesse. Il avait bien vu que c'était un foutoir incommensurable chez lui mais il avait voulu attendre que son brun réagisse et lui demande de lui faire de la place. Mais contre toute attente, il semblerait que le géni n'est pas encore comprit que l'appart du gris était à présent aussi le sien et surtout que celui-ci était vraiment amoureux de lui et qu'il voulait vraiment qu'ils vivent ensemble.

Mais là, la situation était critique, il n'avait pas son bouquin ! Et il allait certainement devenir dingue avec les deux autres zigotos. Il fallait déclarer l'état d'urgence. Cette journée atroce sans son livre chéri ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Par conséquent, il allait prendre les choses en main. Sans se soucier de ses élèves il disparut.

Shikamaru arriva en fin d'après midi à son nouveau chez lui. A peine fut il entrer que deux bras l'enlacèrent et une bouche se colla à la sienne pour un tendre baiser. Kakashi se recula et le regarda avec un sourire avant de lui donner un trousseau de clé.

Tiens ce sont les clés de l'appart j'ai fait faire un double pour toi, dit le gris avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin dans le salon ou une deuxième grande étagère vide avait fait son apparition à côté de la première, remplit des affaires et livre du plus vieux. J'ai remarqué que tu avais pas mal de bouquin et quelques bibelot alors ça c'est pour toi.

Le brun allait le remercier mais le ninja copieur le prit par la main et le mena dans la chambre en lui montrant un nouveau meuble, une haute commode massive qui avait fait son apparition dans la chambre.

C'est pour tes vêtements où ce que tu veux, continua le plus vieux avant de faire coulisser la porte du placard encastré dans le mur, révélant plusieurs étagères vides. Et ça c'est ton côté du placard…j'ai aussi vidé la table de nuit du côté ou tu dors si tu veux mettre des choses dedans.

Le géni resta interdit et silencieux quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers l'autre et de le remercier, après quoi il l'embrassa assez passionnément, réveillant certaines envies chez son compagnon. Puis le surdoué se recula et le regarda d'un air moqueur.

Dis moi, à quoi sont du ces délicates attentions ? demanda le géni de manière ironique en lui montrant la sacoche encore accrochée à sa taille. Peut être est ce ça, qui t'a manqué ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ça ? dit il en lui donnant le livre orange.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'entraîner Naruto et Sasuke, répliqua le gris pour se défendre.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de sortir cet affreux bouquin devant ton prof qui te dit qu'il se doutait bien que tu couchais avec un de ses meilleurs pote tellement tu marches en canard, répondit le chounin, agacé.

Asuma est au courant ? Il a pas vraiment tort tu sais, ria le plus vieux sous la mine outrée de l'autre.

C'est de ta faute d'abord, espère de ninja galère, si tu t'amusais pas à me sauter dessus tout les soirs…

Sur le moment ça a plutôt l'air de te plaire, susurra le jounin à son oreille.

N'y pense même pas, mec galère…je…merci, de faire ça…, ajouta t il un peu gêné en montrant la nouvelle commode et le placard du doigt.

Chéri…il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre, dit il en l'enlaçant, c'est que ta mère m'a fait le plus beau cadeau en te foutant à la porte, parce que maintenant je peux vivre avec l'homme que j'aime. Et ça me rend heureux.

Hum, fit Shikamaru, tout rouge. Donc ça te gêne pas que je vive ici ?

Au contraire, je t'ai, je te garde, et puis tu sais, même si je ne mets pas ton nom sur le bail de l'appart parce que tu es encore mineur, c'est aussi chez toi ici et tu peux rajouter ou enlever ce que tu veux. Et si tu n'oses pas et bien vient m'en parler, ok ?

Le brun sourit et hocha la tête. D'habitude ils faisaient l'amour une fois tous les soirs. Et le plus jeune s'endormait tout de suite après, épuisé par les entraînements et aussi les activités nocturnes auxquelles il s'adonnait avec son homme. Et aussi parce que si 5 minutes après le coït il ne dormait pas, son mec galère en redemandait. Il était insatiable. Pourtant ce soir là, Shikamaru laissa avec plaisir Kakashi lui faire l'amour trois fois avant de tomber endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, dans les bras forts et protecteur de son homme, qu'il avait apprit à aimer.

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Une histoire de chocolat.**

Cela faisait un mois que les deux hommes étaient ensemble. Et vivaient ensemble. Shikamaru était dès à présent, et depuis peu, il fallait le dire, convaincu d'être amoureux de l'autre homme. Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur ses sentiments. C'est vrai jamais avant que Kakashi ne lui fasse son plan tordu il n'aurait pensé avoir une relation avec lui. Ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Cependant en un mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble il en été tombé raide dingue.

Il avait apprécié que le plus vieux ne lui demande rien alors que lui, déclarait qu'il l'aimait. A ce propos, le brun lui en avait parlé une fois. Savoir si ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas de n'avoir aucune réponse à son amour. Le ninja gris lui avait répondu qu'il préférait les actes aux paroles et qu'il aurait été bien déçu si le jeune homme lui avait dit trop rapidement qu'il l'aimait. Pour lui ça n'aurait pas été sincère. Entendre ça l'avait rassuré. Mais voilà cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il s'était aperçu de ses véritables sentiments.

En effet il y a de cela deux jours, un espion d'un autre pays avait été appréhendé non loin de Konoha. Shikimaru en tant que Chounin, s'occupait de temps en temps de réceptionner les rapports de mission, ce qui n'était guère divertissant. Mais ce jour là, Tsunade le fit venir pour qu'il assiste à l'interrogatoire. Grâce à sa grande intelligence et son sens de l'observation il était d'une aide précieuse pour déterminer ce qui était vrai de ce qui était faux. Et ce fut Kakashi qui en compagnie d'un autre Jounin, emmenèrent l'espion en salle d'interrogatoire ou Ibiki officiait, avant de se mettre en retrait, restant simplement là en tant que garde.

L'interrogatoire débuta et le brun resta concentré sur le prisonnier, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Mais alors qu'il crachait du sang tout autour de lui, Tsunade, Ibiki et le géni reculèrent, et l'espion en profita pour se retourner, kunai en main et se jeter sur le ninja aux cheveux gris. L'autre jounin réagit au quart de tour en poignardant celui qui s'en prenait à son collègue. Le prisonnier s'écroula alors sur son homme, aucun des deux ne bougeant.

Les pires scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête et il se retrouva pétrifié par la situation. Restant la les yeux grand ouvert fixé sur les deux corps dans le coin sombre de la pièce. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et il cru devenir fou l'espace d'un instant. L'autre jounin bougea enfin et poussa le prisonnier sur le coté, laissant apparaître à la place du corps de Kakashi un épais rondin de bois. Le brun souffla le plus silencieusement possible de soulagement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le vrai Kakashi qui tenait un de ses maudit livre de pervers à la main, demandant comme si de rien n'était si il y avait un problème. Après une rapide discussion avec l'Hokage où il resta muet, encore choqué, tous furent libéré. Et il rentra par les toits en compagnie de son homme.

Arrivé à destination il explosa de colère et commença à hurler contre le ninja copieur qui resta interdit devant le comportement de son compagnon. Il comprit quelques minutes plus tard que le jeune homme s'était inquiété pour lui et avait eut peur et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'énervait. Il passa alors le reste de la soirée à le consoler et le rassurer à grand renfort de câlins, bisous mais aussi d'innombrables parties de jambes en l'air.

Donc depuis deux jours, le chounin n'avait fait que réfléchir sur ses sentiments et ce qu'il avait ressentit le jour ou il avait failli perdre son homme. Il en avait encore des sueurs froides. Il savait maintenant qu'il lui serait impossible de vivre sans son mec galère, et qu'il était réellement amoureux de lui. Maintenant ce qu'il attendait c'était un moment pour le lui avouer. Mais il voulait un moment spécial, où il sentirait que s'il le disait, alors ce souvenir ne s'effacerait jamais de leur mémoire.

Mais pour le moment Kakashi tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il avait, pour la troisième fois cette semaine, lâché ses élèves au bout d'une heure d'entraînement pour rentrer excité comme pas possible chez lui. Je m'explique. Shikamaru était à l'entrainement avec son prof depuis quelques heures déjà à la rivière qui traversée la forêt, celle la même ou il avait pour la première fois, vu son homme nu. Lui s'est pointé avec 3 heures de retard et avait rejoint l'équipe d'Asuma, faisant s'entraîner ses élèves dans la clairière bordant le la rivière.

On va plutôt dire que Kakashi laissait le blond et le brun s'entretuer alors que lui matait allègrement son petit géni trempé, ses vêtements se collant à sa peau, sous le regard moqueur et amusé d'Asuma. Mais voilà il se trouve que son petit surdoué ne trouva rien de mieux que de se mettre torse nu avant de détacher ses cheveux les secouer et les essorer puis rattacher, tout en restant face au ninja aux cheveux gris que le regardait avec envi.

Quand le fumeur libéra ses élèves, le ninja copieur planta à nouveau ses élèves et rentra directement chez lui. Seulement il était seul. Mais que faisait Shikamaru ? Il commença à faire les cent pas. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que son petit chéri rentra les bras chargés de plusieurs paquets. Le plus vieux alla l'aider et déposa tout dans la cuisine, puis il le regarda s'activer pour tout ranger.

Il y a de quoi faire manger tout le village, constata t il.

Tu exagères…Je suppose que tu as oublié le pique nique de demain.

Ah c'est vrai, soupira Kakashi, Moi qui pensais avoir une journée de repos enfin…

Eh bien non.

Et dire qu'on aurait pu rester pu rester au lit, je t'aurais fait hurler comme jamais, dit le gris en l'enlaçant par derrière en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Kashi, dit le brun en le repoussant avec un sourire amusé, tu es un pervers… Tu vas faire les sandwichs, sa te calmera.

Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

- Déjà prendre une douche et me changer et ensuite je ferais des gâteaux au chocolat.

Une parfaite petite ménagère…

Tais toi, mec galère, sans moi cet appart serait pire qu'une porcherie alors si tu veux pas que je te laisse t'occuper de tout, tout seul ou que je te prive de sexe, ce qui à mon sens, serait beaucoup plus efficace, ne me cherche pas et fait ces sandwichs.

Kakashi maugréa pour la forme en le traitant de sale gosse. Mais en fait il s'amusait comme un fou. Il adorait embêter son amant et le faire sortir de ses gons pour ensuite le faire tomber dans ses bras. Sa vie était beaucoup moins ennuyeuse maintenant. Les réactions de son Shikamaru l'amusaient au plus haut point. Ce dernier alla prendre sa douche et il l'entendit se rendre dans la chambre surement pour s'habiller.

Le plus vieux eut bien envi de le rejoindre mais un bruit de chute et un juron l'en dissuada. C'est vrai que lui quand il était rentré, il s'était déshabillé et avait tout laissé au sol comme d'habitude et c'est surement à cause de ça que son petit surdoué était allé faire un gros câlin à sa moquette, comme cela arrivait au moins une fois par jour. Le ninja copieur se prépara mentalement à la crise qui allait survenir à laquelle il était habitué.

Mais rien… Rien ne vint. Juste le jeune Nara, en pyjama qui se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer la pate à gâteau. Kakashi se dit que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Aussi décida t il de ne pas attendre de voir ce que l'autre lui avait préparé et qui avait aussi décidé de le faire mariner.

Chéri ? osa t il doucement. Je t'ai entendu tomber…tu ne t'es pas fait mal, au moins ?

Le brun, de dos face au comptoir émit un soupire en continuant de s'activer, alors que le ninja copieur assis à la petite table de la cuisine, préparait des sandwichs tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Et bien tu vois c'est lassant, répondit l'autre. Vraiment je ne supporte plus de me ramasser plusieurs fois par jour. Je crois que je vais décider de ne plus mettre les pieds dans cette chambre si je retombe encore une seule fois…

Oh, dit le gris en plissant les yeux, voulant savoir où il voulait en venir, donc à cause de ça tu dormirais sur le canapé ?

Enfin Kashi, tu sais bien que non, j'irais dormir ailleurs. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'ai croisé Temari, tu sais la blonde qui vient de Suna, la sœur du Kazekage. Justement elle m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'un soir si…

Sa va je vais ranger mes affaires, soupira le plus vieux avant de disparaître dans la chambre.

Une fois seul, Shikamaru ricana. C'était presque trop facile…Enfin, demain ça recommencerait quand il rentrerait. Le jounin revint peut après souriant après un baiser et un merci de son Shika et se rassit pour faire ses sandwichs. Le brun finit ses pates à gâteau et les versa dans les différents plats avant de régler le four et de se pencher pour les mettre dedans. Kakashi releva les yeux et sourit en fixant sans gêne le joli derrière de son amant penché en avant. Il se leva et ferma le four puis tira sur le tee shirt de son homme encore penché et le lui enleva, le jetant à terre. Le surdoué se redressa.

Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

Mmmh, je pensais gouter le chocolat fondu, dit il en prenant un récipient, regardant le liquide marron au fond encore tiède.

Le jounin se mit face à lui, qui était à présent appuyé contre le comptoir, et plongea un doigt dans l'épaisse substance avant de le sortir et d'aller barbouiller les lèvres de son petit brun avec. Petit brun qui d'ailleurs fronça les sourcils près à le remballer mais n'eut pas le temps de le faire quand une bouche gourmande vint happer ses lèvres, les léchant sensuellement avant de lui donner un baiser gout chocolat.

Kakashi posa le plat sur le comptoir et enlaça le jeune homme, l'embrassant à nouveau avant de le soulever et de l'asseoir sur la table. Il reprit ensuite le récipient ainsi qu'un pinceau de cuisine et détailla son amant quelques secondes en réfléchissant. Puis il trempa le pinceau dans le chocolat et tel un peintre il traça plusieurs lignes et courbes sur sa toile humaine plus que consentante. Posant ses instruments sur le comptoir il se tourna enfin vers son chef d'œuvre et après un nouveau baiser il entreprit de suivre le chemin en chocolat qu'il avait tracé plus tôt se délectant des bruits de plus en plus appuyés et fort que faisait son amant.

C'est ainsi que sa bouche ravagea son cou, ses tétons, ses pectoraux et ses abdos qui commençaient à se dessiner au fil des entraînements puis le nombril et s'arrêta à la limite du pantalon, au dessous duquel, il put constater que son amour était assez excité par ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Le brun voulu aller voir mais l'autre homme l'empêcha de descendre de la table, l'embrassant alors que ses mains pétrissaient ses fesses avec envi. Il chuchota au plus jeune que les autres se lasseraient et finiraient par partir et pour couper court à toute protestation, il plaqua son bassin contre celui du chounin, leurs érections se rencontrant à travers le tissu, les faisant gémir tout les deux.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, entreprenant de lui faire un suçon, se déhanchant contre lui. Les coups sur la porte se firent plus violents. Mais les deux, trop occupés à se frotter l'un à l'autre, se désirant ardemment ne le remarquèrent même pas. Shikamaru passa une main entre leur deux corps et alla masser l'entrejambe plus que tendu de son compagnon, le faisant grogner alors que celui-ci lui faisait la même chose. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever le pantalon du plus jeune, la porte tomba au sol et quelques secondes à peine plus tard Sakura et Sasuke débarquèrent dans la cuisine et se stoppèrent devant la scène.

Kakashi sensei…espèce de pervers ! Que faites vous à Shikamaru ! cria Sakura .

C'est toujours moi qu'on accuse pourtant il est d'accord !grogna le plus vieux.

T'as qu'à pas te balader avec tes bouquins de pervers partout…, répondit son petit ami avec un sourire.

Alors vous deux…, dit Sasuke. Depuis quand ?

Un mois, répondit Kakashi. Justement là on était occupé, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

On voulait savoir pourquoi vous nous laissez en plan sans rien nous dire depuis trois jours ! s'insurgea la rosée.

Maintenant on le sait, ricana l'Uchiwa avec un sourire moqueur. C'est quoi ces traces ? demanda t il en voyant quelques tâches marrons sur le torse du chounin.

Du chocolat…il adore ça…répondit le jounin en faisant rougir son compagnon. Comme vous le voyez on est occupé alors on se voit demain et remettez la porte en partant s'il vous plaît.

Alors que Sakura restait là à les regarder la bouche grande ouverte, Sasuke lui prit le plat ou il restait du chocolat, avec le pinceau de cuisine et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais Sasuke kun..qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda la pauvre fille, totalement perdue.

Je vais faire gouter ce chocolat à Naruto, cria t il, sa voie devenant de plus en plus lointaine, T'as cassé la porte débrouille toi pour la remettre.

Kakashi pouffa et finalement la fille s'en alla après avoir remit la porte comme elle était bien que portant des traces de coup. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier.

On en était ou ? demanda t il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Un sandwich au bord de l'eau.**

Shikamaru se réveilla dans les bras fort et accueillant de son ninja préféré. Ah oui c'était aujourd'hui le pique nique. Il arrivait parfois que toutes les équipes se réunissent avec l'Hokage et Shizune, ainsi que d'autres ninjas comme Iruka, Hiashi Hyuga ou même son père se joignent à eux pour un pique nique dans la clairière à côté de la rivière. Jiraya et les trois No Sabbaku de Suna seraient là aussi. Le brun tenta de se redresser mais c'était sans compter sur monsieur je ne suis pas du matin qui resserra sa prise, l'attirant contre lui.

Kashi…il faut se lever…

On est pas obligé d'y aller, grommela le plus vieux.

Si c'est une tradition et si on y va pas on va venir nous chercher et nous demander des comptes.

Plus tard, dit il en allant embrasser son chounin. D'abord j'ai envi de te faire des choses pas très bien à ne pas faire en public…

Ah non, après on va être en retard et tout le monde remarquera notre arrivée…

Et alors ? Ils sont habitués avec moi…

Oui mais ils pourraient se douter de ce qui se passe entre nous, déjà rien que le fait qu'on arrive ensemble va être suspect.

Asuma, Sakura et Sasuke sont déjà au courant et les autres finiront bien par l'être. Tu ne veux pas que ça se sache ?

Je sais pas, dit Shikamaru en se redressant.

Le gris regarda son amant froncer les sourcils, signe d'intense réflexion chez lui. Il se releva à son tour et caressa doucement son dos avant d'aller embrasser son cou.

Il faudra leur dire un jour ou l'autre, souffla t il.

Je sais.

De quoi as-tu peur ?

J'ai pas vraiment peur mais c'est pas un truc facile à dire, il va falloir qu'on s'explique et qu'on réponde à tout un tas de question… Galère…

Je m'en occupe, de tout révéler et des questions, laisse moi faire ok ?

Ok, répondit le géni après quelques secondes, le regard suspicieux.

Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois m'occuper d'un joli ptit cul moi, ricana le plus vieux avant de s'allonger sur son homme.

Ce que craignait Shikamaru s'était produit. Il était incapable de résister aux mains et aux baisers de Kakashi. Donc fatalement, ils avaient fait l'amour. Et donc fatalement ils arrivèrent en retard. Les autres étaient déjà installés en cercle en train de déballer la nourriture qu'ils avaient apporté. Ils s'installèrent le plus discrètement possible aux côté de son père et d'Asuma. Kakashi désigna du menton une direction et le plus jeune tourna la tête pour découvrir un Sasuke, la tête plongée dans le cou d'un Naruto rougissant et mal à l'aise sous le regard de Sakura et d'Ino qui semblaient vouloir le trucider. Les deux autres ricanèrent se souvenant tout les deux de l'Uchiwa embarquant le chocolat liquide.

Quelques secondes après Temari s'assit près du géni et le salua, engageant la conversation sous l'œil moqueur de Kakashi. Il commençait à être jaloux. Mais ce n'était certainement pas cette pimbêche blonde qui allait lui piquer son homme qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme sous le bavardage de la jeune fille.

Dis Shikamaru, tu pourrais venir chez moi en fin d'aprem, si tu as envi, j'ai appris que tu ne vivais plus chez tes parents.

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Tsunade alors que le silence se faisait autour d'eux et que tout les regards se fixèrent sur lui. Shikaku ?

C'est vrai, sa mère et lui on eut une grave divergence d'opinion et cela fait un mois qu'il n'est plus à la maison.

As-tu trouvé un endroit ou rester ?demanda l'Hokage.

Oui Tsunade sama ne vous en fait pas…

Alors tu en penses quoi ? redemanda Temari, l'attention étant toujours fixée sur eux.

Malheureusement, commença le ninja copieur en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille du chounin, l'attirant à lui, il se trouve que Shikamaru est attendu chez lui.

Et par qui ? demanda la sœur du Kazekage, mécontente que l'homme se mêle de la conversation.

Par moi. Il habite chez moi depuis un mois.

Vous pouvez bien vous passer de lui pour une nuit ! s'énerva la jeune fille.

La tension était palpable et tout le monde suivait l'échange sans oser intervenir.

Une nuit ? ricana Kakashi. Tu es bien présomptueuse ma jolie. Sache que tu n'intéresse pas du tout Shikamaru, n'est ce pas mon ange ?ajouta t il en embrassant le cou du jeune homme, un bras toujours passé autour de sa taille, alors que les autres poussaient des exclamations choquée.

Faut toujours que tu en fasses des tonnes, dit le brun en croisant les bras, se tournant vers lui.

C'est de cette façon que ça s'est passé dans le volume 3 du Paradis du Batifolage !

Ouais ben tu ferais mieux de les virer du pied du lit tes bouquins de pervers, j'en ai marre d'aller dire bonjour au sol.

Ben il faut faire attention ou tu marches le matin !

Wouaw, tu connais ce mot ? On dirait pas vu que tout les matins je mets plus d'une demi-heure à te réveiller. Après je suis obligé de me bouger pour ne pas être en retard.

Ce matin t'as raté.

C'est de ta faute mec galère, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus.

Quoi ? Espèce de pervers, qu'est ce que vous faites à Shikamaru ? hurla Naruto.

La même chose que je t'ai faite hier soir, ricana Sasuke en faisant rougir le blond.

Avec le chocolat aussi ?

Ben tu crois que je l'ai prit d'où celui d'hier ? Chez eux..

En parlant de ça, quelqu'un veut de gâteau au chocolat ?proposa Kakashi. Je vous rassure, le seul chocolat qui a touché la peau de mon Shika à terminé dans ma bouche.

Les plus vieux rigolèrent, les autres rougissant alors que le géni lâchait un « galère ». Temari retourna en colère s'asseoir entre ses deux frères. Kankuro lui fit une remarque moqueuse qui lui valu un coup de poing bien placé de la blonde. A la stupéfaction de tous, c'est un Neiji un peu rougissant qui tendit un petit sac avec des glaçons. Hiashi grogna. Maintenant son neveu était amoureux. Et il deviendrait inattentif et serait tout le temps dans la lune. Mais c'était à prévoir quand on entendait les gémissements que poussait le jeune homme dans la nuit. Au moins maintenant il savait qui était ce Kankuro.

Je m'inquiète pour la future génération de ninja, souffla Tsunade, dites le si je dois trouver un sceau capable de mettre un homme enceinte.

Tout le monde se mit à rire mais l'idée resta dans l'esprit de l'Hokage. Finalement Shikamaru fut soulagé d'un grand poids. Maintenant les discussions avaient reprit et personne ne faisait plus attention à eux. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher et tout le monde semblait bien l'accepter. Kakashi l'attira entre ses jambes ses mains nouées sur son ventre alors que le plus jeune se laissait aller contre lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent tous à manger sauf le gris, qui préférait caresser doucement son torse de ses main embrassant sa tempe ou sa joue de temps à autre.

Le géni n'était pas fleur bleu ou romantique. Mais là, il se sentait vraiment bien. C'est vrai, recevoir les attentions et l'affection de la personne qu'on aimait était la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait nous donner. Il savait que le ninja copieur n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de se comporter ainsi. D'ailleurs il semblerait qu'il n'ait jamais eut d'histoire sérieuse. Et ça rendait le géni encore plus heureux d'être le premier à avoir droit à tout ça. Le surdoué termina de manger et se redressa, il prit quelques sandwich, une généreuse par d'un des gâteau qu'il avait fait et se leva tendant la main vers le plus vieux. Main dans la main ils s'éloignèrent, longeant la rivière avant que le ninja copieur ne se laisse tomber à terre en tailleur, tournant le dos à tous les autres, face à l'étendue d'eau.

Il installa son géni perpendiculairement à lui entre ses jambes et passa un bras dans son dos. Le brun enfouit sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux. C'était l'heure de sa sieste. Le gris baissa son masque avec un petit rire et commença à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il eut finit il embrassa doucement le plus jeune qui répondit avec plaisir à son baiser.

Tu vois, finalement ils l'ont bien prit.

Il a encore fallu que tu fasses ça de manière brutale. Qu'est ce que c'est cette manie de te donner en spectacle mec galère ?

Sa ne sert à rien de continuer à en parler, maintenant c'est fait. Et puis je ne supporte pas que cette gamine te tourne autour…

Serait ce de la jalousie ? demanda Shikamaru, narquois.

En effet, tu ne le serais pas si une fille me tournait autour ?

Si…

Eh bien voilà, je voulais bien lui faire comprendre que tu étais à moi et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Le géni fit un petit sourire et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, durant lequel ils ne firent qu'admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule était étrangement apaisant, alors que leur regard se perdaient dans les reflets que le soleil faisait jouait sur l'étendue bleu devant eux, la faisant scintiller par cette journée ensoleillée.

Jamais je ne me serais intéressé à elle, dit le plus jeune, en brisant le silence.

Normal tu es gay.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que jamais je ne m'intéresserais à elle ou à n'importe qui d'autre maintenant que je t'ai toi.

Ah ? Suis-je vraiment merveilleux à ce point ?

Je ne plaisante pas. Tu sais je me suis aperçu de quelques chose, il y a deux trois jours, dit le brun en rougissant.

Je t'écoute, répondit l'autre, redevenant sérieux.

Je…je t'aime Kashi.

Kakashi sourit et le serra contre lui, enfouissant sans visage dans son cou en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait aussi avant de se reculer pour lui donner un tendre baiser remplit d'amour. Un peu plus loin Naruto se faisait tranquillement papouiller par son brun alors que Kankuro se moquait allègrement de sa sœur.

Quand même…sa se voyait qu'il marchait en canard, dit il à l'adresse de la blonde.

La ferme…

Et toi qui a passé trois heures ce matin dans la salle de bain à te rendre irrésistible, selon tes propres mots, alors qu'il est gay et que même si t'étais venue à poil la seul chose que tu aurais put tirer de lui c'est son petit dèj en réchauffé, se moqua le brun.

La jeune fille, excédée par le comportement de son frère, lui versa sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle venait à peine de commencer sur la tête.

Avec la tête que t'as maintenant c'est toi qui ferait gerber n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée, s'énerva la fille aux quatre couettes.

Putain c'est froid ! Tu fais chier Tem, mon maquillage est ruiné maintenant ! Je sais même pas comment l'enlever j'ai pas de miroir.

Débrouille toi tête de clown, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de sa sœur.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voie derrière le frère du Kazekage, le faisant se retourner. Neiji se trouvait là, debout et quelque peu mal à l'aise lui faisant signe de le suivre. Kankuro se leva et marcha à la suite du brun aux cheveux long qui le mena au bord de la rivière, à l'opposé de l'endroit ou se trouvaient Kakashi et son géni et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le marionnettiste prit place en tailleur avant que l'autre jeune homme fasse de même en face de lui, à genoux. Le Hyuga trempa une serviette en tissu dans l'eau et entreprit de débarrasser le visage du garçon qui lui plaisait de tout maquillage.

L'autre jeune homme se laissa faire sans rien dire, se contentant de le fixer son vis-à-vis qui rougissait de plus en plus sous son regard. Il était étonné de la douceur dont faisait preuve l'autre garçon, réputé pour être froid, dur et inflexible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner quand ses doigts frôlaient par inadvertance son visage. Il en fut assez troublé, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Quelques minutes plus tard Neiji étendit la serviette au soleil après l'avoir rincée.

Voilà. Tu n'as plus rien.

Merci, je n'y serais pas arrivé seul. Quelle peste celle là.

Peut être l'as-tu un peu trop cherchée. Tu sais elle doit déjà avoir honte de s'être prit un râteau devant tout le monde, alors elle ne doit pas avoir envi qu'on le lui rappelle.

Bien fait, ricana Kankuro. Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou je me suis prit la honte à cause d'elle. Je ne te savais pas si compréhensif. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Neiji ?

Tout ça quoi ?

Ben, tu sais tout le monde te traite de glaçon et tu n'es pas spécialement gentil avec les autres la plupart du temps. Pourtant avec moi c'est le contraire et quand tu me parles tu rougis presque autant que ta cousine devant Naruto. Alors je te demande pourquoi.

C'est évident non ? répondit l'autre.

Neiji…je suis désolé mais… je suis pas gay tu sais…

Un lourd silence s'installa. Le Hyuga sentit son cœur se briser et se leva ramassant la serviette avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Neiji…t'es surement un mec super mais…

Non ne dit rien…

Je suis désolé, ne part pas à cause de moi.

Sa va, dit l'autre en se retournant vers lui, lui faisant un petit sourire triste en retenant à grande peine ses larmes, la voie tremblante. J'ai juste besoin d'aller faire un tour, je reviens dans un petit moment.

Kankuro acquiesça, se sentant très mal en regardant l'autre s'éloigner vers la forêt, ses épaules tressautant. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi son cœur se serra et il se sentit vide et maussade d'un coup. Quand le brun aux cheveux longs eut disparut dans la forêt il se leva et rejoint les autres. Il ne cessa de jeter plusieurs regards tristes vers les arbres, sous les regards et soupirs las de Hiashi. Ce n'était pas gagné.

A quelques mètres de là, c'est un Kakashi redoublant de caresses et donnant de fougueux baisers à Shikamaru qui se câlinaient. Le plus vieux était comblé par la déclaration de son homme et il fallait le dire, soulagé. N'ayant toujours pas changé de position le ninja copieur l'embrassa encore, sa main caressant le ventre de l'autre avant de descendre plus bas. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'autre homme masser son entrejambe et ferma les yeux. Au prix d'un grand effort il attrapa son poignet et le regarda.

Kashi…pas ici…, souffla t il, tout rouge.

Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée…

Les autres sont à côté…ils pourraient nous entendre… Et s'ils se rendaient compte de ce que tu me fais ?

Eh bien déjà ils ne peuvent pas voir, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux en ouvrant habilement son short. Et il ne tient qu'à toi de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Kashi ce n'est pas…hmmmm…, fit Shikamaru en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de l'autre homme qui venait de le saisir et entamait un long va et vient.

Gaara soupira. Sa sœur faisait la tête en jetant des regards mauvais ou le couple nouvellement annoncé se tenait alors que son frère jetait des regards désespérés en direction de la forêt. Et n'étant pas d'une nature expressive il n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler à la conversation des autres. Il regarda autour de lui et finit par repérer Shino assit dans l'herbe leur tournant le dos à tous, alors que quelques insectes volant tourbillonnaient autour de sa main.

Le roux se leva. En marchant vers l'homme aux punaises il dépassa Kakashi et Shikamaru avant de s'immobiliser en entendant un étrange gémissement. Il se retourna lentement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la main du ninja copieur s'activer de haut en bas dans un mouvement explicite dans le caleçon de Shikamaru. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues il se détourna rapidement et marcha, peut être un peu plus vite qu'avant vers Shino et s'assit gracieusement à ses côtés.

L'autre ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de faire disparaitre les punaises dans sa manche.

Tu peux les laisser sortir.

La plupart des gens n'aiment pas ça, Gaara sama, murmura le plus jeune doucement.

Gaara sera suffisant, répondit il de sa voie grave. Et je ne suis pas la plupart des gens.

Shino tendit ses bras vers le sol et en quelques secondes une vague noire de punaise se déversa s'étalant largement sur le sol devant eux.

Elles aiment prendre le soleil.

Pourquoi t'es tu isolé pour le faire ?

Beaucoup n'aiment pas les voir sortir. Ca leur rappelle où elles vivent la plupart du temps et je les répugne.

Leur réaction est idiote.

Je vis avec des punaises à l'intérieur de mon corps, cela ne te dégoute pas Gaara ?

Je vis avec un démon à l'intérieur de mon corps, cela ne te dégoute pas Shino ?

Les gens devraient plutôt te voir en héros, de sacrifier un morceau de ta vie en le gardant à l'intérieur de toi, épargnant la vie de nombreuses personnes au lieu de te traiter comme un monstre.

Kakashi et Shikamaru rejoignirent les autres, main dans la main. Puis ils se rassirent à leur place initiale dans le cercle. Kiba fronça les sourcils. Puis il renifla l'air tendant inconsciemment le cou vers les deux nouveaux venus.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kiba ? demanda le génie.

Vous puez le sexe, c'est aberrant. Pire que quand vous êtes arrivez ce matin, au moins vous aviez pris une douche avant de nous rejoindre.

Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça alors qu'on est à côté ? demanda Shizune.

Croyez moi s'il m'avait laissé faire je lui aurais fait bien plus, que vous soyez à côté ou pas, ricana le ninja copieur en faisant rougir son petit ami.

Espèce de mec galère, je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée, c'est de ta faute, si t'arrêtais un peu de me tripoter dès que tu peux…

Hey, t'as qu'à pas être aussi attirant…

Si je ne l'étais pas un minimum tu m'aurais déjà viré de chez toi un coup de pied la ou je pense.

Si tu veux mon avis c'est pas mon pied que je t'aurais mit là ou je pense.

Shikamaru rougit dangereusement en plissant les yeux.

Ah oui ? demanda t il d'un ton doucereux. Et bien sache que tu mettras rien là ou je pense avant un bon moment.

On dirait qu'ils sont mariés depuis au moins 50 ans, se moqua Sasuke.

Ben vous c'est 80 ans, répliqua le surdoué.

Shikaku, Asuma et Iruka étaient totalement plié en deux.

Et après on me demande pourquoi je laisse mon fils sortir avec Kakashi, s'exclama Nara Senior entre deux éclat de rire. On serait passé à côté de ce moment mémorable

Regarde notre Kakashi s'aplatir comme une crêpe devant ton fils, ricana plus fort Asuma en voyant le gris, l'air penaud tenter de s'excuser.

Le géni en eut marre se leva, salua tout le monde avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer. Le plus vieux se leva docilement et le suivit en continuant de s'excuser.

Les paris sont ouverts ! ricana Jiraya en continuant de prendre des notes pour son prochain livre.

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Pas d'entraînement pour toi.**

Shikamaru et Kakashi étaient rentrés. Le géni était directement allé dans la cuisine pour ranger les restes alors que l'autre homme était partit se changer. Le brun alla ensuite prendre une douche puis alla s'affaler dans le canapé devant la télé. Il fut bien vite rejoint par son compagnon qui s'allongea derrière lui et l'enlaça. Sachant que son chéri lui en voulait encore un peu il ne tenta rien de plus, se contentant de quelques caresses et baisers.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour Kakashi. Le plus jeune refusa obstinément d'avoir le moindre rapport sexuel avec lui et ça le frustrait énormément. C'est donc avec désespoir qu'il retourna à ses anciennes pratiques, c'est-à-dire se servir de la veuve à 5 doigts. Il devint de plus en plus irritable, sauf avec son compagnon, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas. Même ses livres chéris n'arrivaient plus à le détendre. Et les entraînements avec son équipe étaient devenus une véritable torture.

Le quatrième jour, alors que le chounin rentrait de son entrainement, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur dans une ruelle sombre. Devant lui se trouvaient trois regards meurtriers lui promettant mille souffrances. Sakura se tenait se tenait devant lui alors que Naruto et Sasuke le maintenaient collé au mur.

Il faut qu'on parle, dit la jeune fille, sur les nerfs.

Ouais on a deux trois choses à mettre au point, dit l'uchiwa.

Je vous écoute, dit le géni en avalant rapidement sa salive.

C'est simple, répondit l'autre brun. L'entraînement est devenu pire que la torture d'Ibiki alors deux choix s'offrent à toi.

Soit tu laisses Kakashi sensei te faire à nouveau ses trucs pas nets de pervers, dit le blond. Et dès ce soir.

Soit je te castre et là tu auras une bonne raison de le frustrer et de nous faire vivre un enfer, dit la rosée, en serrant son poing devant le visage d'un Shikamaru étrangement pâle.

Galère…vous comprenez pas, après trois jours il va me casser en deux…

Si tu le laisse pas faire ce soir, il n'y aura pas que lui qui va te casser en deux, crois moi, répondit Sakura avec un sourire mauvais.

Alors réfléchit bien, conclu Sasuke.

Et où que t'aille on te retrouvera et on te fera la peau ! rajouta le blond.

Les trois ninja de l'équipe 7 se reculèrent d'un même mouvement et après un dernier regard d'avertissement ils enfilèrent chacun une paire de lunette noire. Le maître des ombres les suivit du regard, choqué.

Ils sont complètement cinglés…galère…

Donc ce soir là quand Kakashi vint le rejoindre au lit et qu'il commença à le tripoter, le brun se laissa faire avec plaisir. C'est vrai que ce genre de moment intime lui avait un peu manqué, maintenant qu'il avait l'habitude de se faire sauter dessus (et de se faire sauter tout court) tout les jours par son homme. Cependant le plus vieux, tellement heureux de pouvoir s'adonner à ce genre d'activité avec son petit géni, redoubla de passion et d'ardeur. Et ce durant toute la nuit, ne laissant pas un moment de répit à ce pauvre Shikamaru. Ben oui, il faut bien rattraper le retard.

Ce n'est qu'une heure avant que le réveil ne sonne que le gris laissa son compagnon s'endormir. Donc une heure plus tard, le jeune homme éteignit le réveil et se redressa comme un zombie, sortant du lit. Mais à peine fut-il debout, qu'une douleur fulgurante traversa son postérieur et ses reins, le faisant chuter à terre. Le jounin se redressa et regarda son compagnon.

Chéri, sa va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Aide moi, fut la seule chose que put dire le surdoué.

Kakashi l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit, sur le ventre. Il passa doucement sa main dans son dos.

ME TOUCHE PAS !

Mais chéri….

C EST DE TA FAUTE, C EST PARCE QUE CETTE NUIT JE T AI UN PEU TROP LAISSE ME TOUCHER QUE JE SUIS DANS CET ETAT, JE PEUX MEME PAS MARCHER COMMENT JE VAIS A L ENTRAINEMENT HEIN ?

Calme toi je m'occupe de tout, dit le gris en se levant.

T'es un mec galère, tu le sais ça ? bouda le plus jeune.

Oui…, répond t il en s'habillant avant de se rassoir sur le lit et d'aller l'embrasser.

Un drogué…

Drogué ?

Ouais, accro au sexe…

Non, accro à toi… Je sais que c'était pas raisonnable de faire ça toute la nuit et aussi brusquement…mais j'avais envi de toi, moi…

Je sais, soupira le brun avant de tourner la tête vers lui. C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, j'ai pas dit non, au contraire…

Je sais, je suis irrésistible….

Je t'aime, mec galère.

Moi aussi chéri. Je vais arranger les choses.

Après un dernier baiser il quitta l'appartement. Usant d'un jutsu il arriva au terrain d'entraînement sous la forme de Shikamaru. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Asuma le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

Allons Kakashi tu me crois donc incapable de reconnaître mon élève ?

Ok je vois, dis le gris en reprenant son apparence après un pouf sonore.

Pourquoi tu viens à la place de Shikamaru.

Il ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui. Ni demain non plus je pense.

Pourquoi ça ?

J'hésite encore sur la formulation…

Laisse moi t'aider, dit le fumeur, copulation intensive avec son pervers de petit copain, qui lui a sauté dessus comme une brute toute la nuit jusqu'au levé du soleil parce qu'il a du se servir de sa main gauche pendant trois jours ?

Je suis droitier, mais c'est à peu près ça… Tu m'as l'air bien au courant.

Shikaku Jiraya et Tsunade ont parié sur le temps d'abstinence auquel te soumettrait ton cher et tendre.

Et sa donne quoi ?

Jiraya semble te considérer comme son héritier en perversité puisqu'il a dit que Shikamaru ne tiendrait pas deux heure, Tsunade a un peu trop confiance en ton compagnon puisqu'elle a dit au moins une semaine, donc c'est Shikaku qui a gagné et partage les gains avec ton équipe.

Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire là dedans ces trois là ?

Shikaku a parier que son fils tiendrait trois jour et que le quatrième il retomberait dans tes bras, ou tes draps au choix. Moyennant un pourcentage sur le gain du pari, il a demandé à tes élèves de supporter pendant quatre jours l'enfer que tu leur fait vivre en entraînement. Donc hier, une fois l'entrainement finit, ils ont coincés Shikamaru dans un coin et lui on fait comprendre que s'il tenait à la vie, il avait intérêt à passer à la casserole le soir même.

Je retiens, finalement mon équipe n'est pas si inutile que ça, ils me serviront la prochaine fois ou je serais privé de sexe…

Donc si je comprends bien, Shikamaru ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours.

C'est ça, pour le moment il est dans l'incapacité totale de marcher.

Tu y ais peut être allé un peu fort.

Peut être, bon j'y vais, à plus Asuma.

Ouais à plus et essais de pas l'abimer plus qu'il ne l'ait déjà.

J'y penserais.

Le ninja copieur mit ses mains dans ses poches et passa dans quelques magasins avant de rentrer. Shikimaru ne dormait pas, bien qu'il ait des cernes et feuilletait sans conviction un bouquin qui trainait par là. Le plus vieux posa une grande corbeille juste à côté de la commode.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Pour mettre les affaires sale comme sa tu arrêteras tes infidélités avec ma moquette.

Quel jaloux tu fais c'est juste un câlin…

C'est déjà trop, t'es à moi…

T'es au courant que je fais pire avec mes boxers ? Et ma brosse à dent t'imagine toutes les pelles que je lui ais roulé ?, se moqua le plus jeune.

Sa va c'est bon, dit il en ouvrant la grande corbeille sortant une sorte de grand panier rectangulaire, allant le poser à terre contre le mur de son côté du lit. Pour mes bouquins.

Aurais-tu quelques choses à te faire pardonner ?

Le pique nique. Je suis allé un peu loin. Et puis cette nuit. A ce propos tu es dispensé d'entraînement pendant quelques jours.

Merci Docteur.

Ne me tente pas Shika ou tu n'es pas prêt de remarcher. Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir jouer au docteur avec toi. Enfin…, il sortit encore deux autres choses et les posa devant son homme.

Mes beignets préférés et… un casse tête chinois…

J'ai vu que tu en avais quelques un sur ton étagère dans le salon et je suis passé devant la boutique et tu l'avais pas alors…

Merci Kashi, dit le brun avec un sourire, ça me fait plaisir, mais tu sais tu étais déjà tout pardonné, surtout après la nuit que j'ai eut même si je ne peux pas trop bouger pour l'instant, je suis loin de regretter.

Kakashi s'allongea à ses côté et l'embrassa en caressant doucement son dos, regardant le géni mordre dans un beignet, lui-même lui piquant quelques crocs, tout en examinant, les sourcils froncés, son nouveau casse tête. Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit du plus vieux. « Désolé Asuma, mais je pourrais pas me retenir plus de quelques heures ».

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Première dispute**

Cela faisait deux mois que Shikamaru et Kakashi filaient le parfait amour. Bien qu'en ce moment le plus jeune était débordé. Tsunade n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui confier la préparation du prochain examen des chounins. Galère, il avait trop de boulot. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Pour ajouter encore à sa peine il se trouve que Temari, oui la blonde collante aux quatre couettes s'était vue attribuée la même mission que lui. Par conséquent, la jeune fille était revenue à Konoha depuis peu.

Kakashi avait lourdement insisté et soudoyé l'Hokage afin que celle-ci arrive à convaincre la jeune fille de venir et que l'examen se passe ici à Konoha afin de ne pas envoyer son amour pendant un temps indéterminé entre les griffes acérées de cette petite peste. D'ailleurs elle ne s'était pas gênée en revoyant Shikamaru, lui demandant s'il était toujours avec le ninja copieur. Cette petite sotte n'avait même pas caché sa déception.

C'est pour ça que le jounin ne se gênait pas non plus pour passer dès que possible dans le bureau qui avait été assigné aux deux adolescents à la tour de l'Hokage pour qu'ils puissent travailler. Il y allait toujours avec une douceur pour son chéri, à boire ou à manger, et ne cessait de l'embrasser et d'avoir toutes sortes de gestes affectueux envers lui tout en lançant des regards mauvais envers la blonde qui les lui renvoyait.

Le brun n'était pas dupe. Il avait remarqué le manège de son homme mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Il était sûr des sentiments de l'autre homme à son égard mais savoir que l'autre était tout de même jaloux et redoublait d'attentions envers lui le mettait de bonne humeur. Mais un incident allait changer la donne.

Yoshina devait bien reconnaître que son fils n'était pas une simple conquête pour le ninja copieur. Il avait des nouvelles par son mari qui voyait régulièrement son fils et parfois elle croisait au loin le couple qui se baladait main dans la main. Certes Shikamaru avait raison sur certaine chose. Le jounin tenait énormément à lui et ne l'avait pas rejeté après avoir prit ce qu'il voulait.

Mais personne ne lui enlèverait de l'idée que l'homme était trop vieux pour son fils. Et beaucoup trop dépravé. Et puis c'était un homme alors non, elle n'était pas homophobe mais leur clan allait s'éteindre si son fils persistait dans cette voie. Mais ça ce n'était qu'un argument en l'air. Car la chose qui dérangeait vraiment Yoshina était l'identité de son gendre.

Kakashi Hatake. Un ami de son mari. De plus de 10 ans l'ainé de son fils. Un sans gêne. Un pervers. Un tueur. Oui c'était pour protéger le village mais c'était justement un des ninjas les plus puissants qui menait une vie déjantée. Quelle mère ne voudrait pas pour son fils une vie tranquille ? C'est ce que la brune voulait pour son fils, une petite femme qui s'occuperait bien de lui et lui donnerait de beaux enfants.

Mais il avait fallu que ce marginal indélicat ne commence à courir après son petit garçon qui maintenant était loin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle le récupère ! C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle entra dans la tour de l'Hokage. Elle savait que Shikamaru s'y trouverait. Alors qu'elle longeait le couloir du deuxième étage elle entendit la voie de son fils provenir d'une des salles, la porte étant ouverte. Elle s'approcha doucement et se pencha afin de voir ce qui s'y passait.

Shikamaru était de dos, assis à une table, penché sur ce qui devait être un dossier alors que plusieurs autres s'empilaient devant lui. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune fille blonde que Yoshina avait déjà vue auparavant et qu'elle reconnu comme la sœur du Kazekage Gaara. La jeune fille releva la tête de son dossier et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Celui ci tourna la tête vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard. La fille aux couettes s'avança rapidement et l'embrassa. Le chounin se figea et quelques secondes après la repoussa.

Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Shikamaru enfin je t'aime, ne me repousse pas…

Combien de fois devrais je te le dire, fille galère, je suis gay, GAY ! Et je suis en couple avec Kakashi, et nous sommes très heureux ensemble, c'est pourtant simple à comprendre non ? Depuis le temps tu aurais du te faire une raison, je l'aime et tu ne me feras pas changé d'avis.

Mais enfin…

Arrête Temari. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. On a du travail alors soit tu fais ce pourquoi on est ici, soit tu t'en vas et ne me dérange pas pour tes tentatives de séductions qui, tu le sais pertinemment, sont toutes vouées à l'échec.

Elle commençait à lui courir sur le haricot celle là ! Trois jours qu'elle lui lançait des regards énamourés, faisait des allusions douteuses et ne cessait de le toucher à la moindre occasion. Galère ces filles… Vivement ce soir qu'il puisse se laisser aller dans les bras de son homme et se détendre. Mais avant ça, il avait encore beaucoup de travail. Heureusement l'autre furie semblait calmée… Mais pour combien de temps ?

Yoshina rebroussa chemin en réfléchissant. Pourquoi ne voulait il pas d'elle, elle était mignonne, intelligente, de bonne famille, fille et sœur de Kazekage bon sang ! Et elle était déjà amoureuse de lui. Elle serait l'épouse idéale pour son petit garçon chéri. Mais non celui la ne jurait que par Kakashi ! Qu'avait donc fait cet infâme personnage pour tourner la tête à ce point à son bébé ?

Elle marcha dans les rues du village, réfléchissant toujours à la situation. Elle s'arrêta devant le marchant de fruits et légumes quand une conversation parvint à ses oreilles.

Sa à l'air sérieux comme conversation, dit une voie féminine. Kakashi-san et Asuma-san sont des ninjas hauts gradés.

S'ils parlaient de choses importantes crois tu qu'ils le feraient dans cette ruelle sombre juste à côté de la librairie, là ou tout le monde peut les entendre ? répondit une voie d'homme.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la brune pour qu'un plan se forme dans sa tête afin de tirer avantage de la situation. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rapprocha de la librairie faisant mine de regarder les livres. Avisant d'une de ses amis, aussi épouse de ninja elle alla la saluer se trouvant juste à côté de la ruelle ou les deux ninjas discutaient, à portée de voix. Elle engagea la discussion sur quelques banalités et quand elle vit le fumeur s'en allait elle mit son plan à exécution.

Mais je ne t'ai pas dit, j'ai une nouvelle grandiose à t'annoncer concernant mon fils, dit elle en apercevant du coin de l'œil l'ombre de son gendre s'immobiliser et l'écouter.

Vois tu dans quelques mois il aura 16 ans et il se mariera ! Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte.

Vraiment ? demanda son amie. Mais qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Temari No Sabbaku, la sœur du Kazekage de Suna, une fille très gentille et très bien éduquée. Tout à l'heure je suis passée voir mon fils à la tour de l'Hokage et je les aie trouvé tout les deux en train de s'embrasser et de se câliner. Ils étaient si mignon tu les aurais vu… Elle a déjà 16 ans bien sûr mais nous attendons simplement la bénédiction de son frère qui fait office d'autorité parentale puisqu'il est Kazekage.

Mais dis moi, ton fils n'est pas en couple avec ce ninja qui porte toujours un masque ?

Si mais il m'a assuré que ce n'était qu'une passade et que dès que nous aurions la bénédiction du Kazekage il se séparerait. Je suis si excitée et si tu voyais Shikamaru, aux côtés de Temari il rayonne, il ne peut s'empêcher de la toucher et de l'embrasser, son regard est remplit d'amour… C'est pour ça que je suis vite partie j'avais l'impression d'être en trop.

Kakashi ne voulait pas en entende plus et rentra le plus rapidement chez lui. Était ce possible ? Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé ces deux mois, Shikamaru n'avait pas pu jouer la comédie à ce point et lui mentir si ? Non c'était impossible il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais alors pourquoi sa mère racontait elle ça ? Elle ne c'était pas une fois tournée dans sa direction quand elle était arrivée dans la rue principal. Elle ne pouvait savoir qu'il était là, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça juste pour semer la discorde entre eux.

Le ninja copieur se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le cœur en miette. L'homme qu'il aimait s'était foutu de lui. Au moins il aurait vécu les deux mois les plus beaux de sa vie. Mais à quel prix. Pourquoi le brun lui avait il fait espérer et croire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques alors qu'il comptait se marier avec la blonde ? Il resta le reste de l'après midi dans le canapé, à se torturer l'esprit, ayant l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher le cœur.

Shikamaru arriva devant l'immeuble où il habitait depuis deux mois avec un soupire de soulagement. Il était épuisé mais revoir son homme le remplissait de joie. Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et rentra enfin chez lui. Kakashi l'attendait dans le canapé.

Enfin à la maison, dit le brun en enlevant ses sandales de chounin.

Alors à quand est fixée la date ?

De quoi tu parles ?

De ton mariage. Tu aurais put me prévenir au moins.

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ecoutes si c'est une blague, vraiment je suis pas d'humeur, j'ai eut une journée de dingue je suis crevé.

Crevé d'avoir passé ta journée avec l'autre trainée blonde à l'embrasser et plus si affinités ?

Kashi, bordel qu'est ce que tu me racontes à la fin ? demanda le brun en sentant la colère monter.

JE TE RACONTE CE QUE TA MERE SEMBLAIT SI EXCITE DE DIRE A SA COPINE !

La, la situation était critique. Souvent le chounin avait râlé, parfois en hurlant, contre son homme. Mais jamais le plus vieux ne lui avait fait de reproche, n'avait été énervé contre lui ou avait élevé la voie. Même si lui parfois boudait, son Kashi lui jamais. C'était une première…et ça lui fit froid dans le dos.

Qu'est ce que cette femme galère vient faire la dedans ! BON SANG TU VAS M EXPLIQUER CE QUE C EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE !

TA MERE ÉTAIT AU VILLAGE CET APREM, QUELLE N A PAS ÉTÉ MA SURPRISE EN ENTENDANT QUE TU ALLAIS TE MARIER A TES 16 ANS AVEC L AUTRE GOURDE BLONDE QUI TE COUR APRES.

ET TU PREFERE LA CROIRE ELLE PLUTÔT QUE MOI ?

POURQUOI ELLE MENTIRAIT ?

POUR QU ON SE PRENNE LA TETE COMME MAINTENANT !

ELLE NE M A PAS VU. PAS UNE SEULE FOIS ELLE S EST TOURNE VERS MOI ! ELLE ÉTAIT TROP EXCITE A L IDEE DE DIRE A SON AMI COMBIEN VOUS ETIEZ MIGNON A VOUS EMBRASSER ET VOUS CALINER.

COMMENT PEUX-TU CROIRE UNE CONNERIE COMME CA ! BORDEL C EST TOUTE LA CONFIANCE QUE TU AS EN MOI ?

POURQUOI ELLE MENTIRAIT ? ELLE N'AVAIT AUCUNE RAISON DE LE FAIRE. TU LUI AS MEME DIT QUE JE N ETAIS QU UNE PASSADE, SI TU VOULAIS PAS DE MOI IL FALLAIT ME LE DIRE. JE NE T AURAIS PAS VIOLE LA PREMIERE FOIS ! TOUTE LA SOIREE ET MEME AU MOMENT FATIDIQUE TU AURAIS PU ME DIRE QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS DE CA.

MERDE KAKASHI, JE TE DIS MERDE A TOI ET TA CONNERIE. AH OUI TU M AIME MAIS PAS AU POINT DE ME FAIRE CONFIANCE ET DE CROIRE EN MES BIEN TRES BIEN JE ME CASSE, hurla t il en remettant ses sandales.

OU VAS-TU ? REVIENS ICI !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Shikamaru était partit en claquant la porte. Il n'avait même pas prit ses clefs. Bon sang comment en étaient ils arrivé là. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire et toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête. Mais maintenant il était seul et l'homme qu'il aimait était partit. A cause de lui… Était-il allé voir la blonde ? Il devait entre être sûr. Rapidement il se leva et sortit de son appartement avant de rejoindre les toits.

Il chercha le brun et le trouva quelques rues plus loin, marchant d'un pas rageur. Il le suivit furtivement, camouflant son chakra, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Finalement sa filature le mena à la maison des Nara père et mère. Il vit le plus jeune frapper violement la porte. Ce fut Yoshina qui sortit alors que Shikamaru faisait les cent pas devant le perron, semblant très en colère.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais…

LA FERME, hurla son fils en la coupant. C EST MOI QUI POSE LES QUESTIONS, QU EST-CE QUE TU AS ÉTÉ ALLER DIRE EN VILLE CET APREM HEIN ? REPOND ET NE T AVISE PAS DE ME MENTIR.

Mon bébé, enfin calme toi..

PAS AVANT D AVOIR DES REPONSES, KAKASHI A ENTENDU TOUTES LES BETISES ! TU SAVAIS N EST-CE PAS ? TU SAVAIS QU IL ÉTAIT LA ET QU IL ALLAIT T ENTENDRE !

Lui et son copain ninja ne passe pas inaperçu, tout le monde les voit petites rues où pas, ils n'avaient qu'à parler ailleurs.

COMMENT PEUX-TU OSER ME FAIRE CA ! IL PENSE QUE JE LUI AI MENTIT, QUE JE ME SUIS FOUTU DE LUI PAR TA FAUTE !

Tant mieux il n'est pas fait pour toi !répondit la femme, implacable.

BIEN SUR QUE SI, IL EST PARFAIT POUR MOI ET JE L AIME BORDEL ! C EST SI DUR A COMPRENDRE POUR TOI ?

Il t'a tourné la tête, il t'a manipulé, il se sert de toi, vous n'avez aucun avenir ! J'ai fait ça pour ton bien moi !

POUR MON BIEN ? TU AS FAIT CA PAR EGOISME, PARCE QUE CE QUE TU VOULAIS C EST QUE J AI UNE FEMME DES ENFANTS, UNE VIE QUI CORRESPONDE A TES CRITERES ! PEUT IMPORTE SI JE SUIS HEUREUX DU MOMENT QUE MADAME NARA A CE QU ELLE VOULAIT POUR SON FILS !

COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA ? JE…

JE LE DIS PARCE QUE TU VIENS DE GACHER LA SEUL CHANCE QUE J AVAIS D ETRE HEUREUX. TU M AS FAIT PERDRE L HOMME QUE J AIMAIS SIMPLEMENT POUR SATISFAIRE TES ENVIES DE FAMILLES MODELE ! SI TU EN AS TANT QUE CA ENVI ET BIEN FAIT UN AUTRE GOSSE POUR LUI POURRIR LA VIE PARCE QUE JE MEN VAIS ET T ES PAS PRETE DE ME REVOIR !

OU VAS T U COMME CA ?

LA OU IL Y N Y A PAS DE GENS COMME TOI.

Shikamaru tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant laissant les larmes couler. Et le gris vu forcer l'allure pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Le brun s'arrêta finalement au pied de son immeuble. Il le regarda quelques secondes en soupirant puis se détourna, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire et où aller. Il commença à marcher en direction de la forêt. Le gris descendit le plus rapidement possible des toits et marcha rapidement vers lui.

Shika attend, appela t il, le voyant s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui alors qu'il avançait toujours.

Tu m'as suivi ?dit il en reniflant.

Oui…je…chéri je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru…je pensais pas qu'elle m'avait vu tu comprend, c'était pas logique qu'elle dise ça si c'était pas vrai.

Je sais, dit le brun en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées. Mais si tu avais eut confiance en moi, on aurait pu régler ça calmement demain, on serait allé tout les deux lui demander des comptes…

J'ai confiance en toi…mais je suis tellement dingue de toi que rien que d'imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre te touche ça me rend fou …je pète les plombs quand ça te concerne, souffla t il en se rapprochant plus de lui s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres. Pardonne-moi, chéri, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Temari m'embrassé cette après midi…

Cette pimbêche elle ne paie rien pour attendre ! Je vais la trucider, l'envoyer à l'akatsuki tiens, je suis même sur que Kankuro m'y aidera… Et… t'as aimé ?

Bien sur que non, sur le coup je suis resté bête, sa faisait trois jours qu'elle me tournait autour mais elle avait jamais osé ça… ensuite je l'ai repoussée et je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas d'elle parce que j'avais déjà quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie.

Ah, il en a de la chance dis moi.

Idiot…tu vois ça je te l'aurais dit, en rentrant, si tu ne m'avais pas sauté à la gorge. Et c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Je sais je suis un crétin, soupira le plus vieux en l'enlaçant avant de l'embrasser avec amour. Je t'aime Shika.

Je t'aime aussi Kashi. N'en doute jamais.

Ils finirent par rentrer tout les deux et passèrent une soirée tranquille dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bon sang cette dispute leur avait fait du mal à tout les deux mais elle les avait aussi rapprochés…

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Mon cerveau va exploser !**

Deux semaines que leur petite dispute était passée. Et elle avait été balayée par une nuit d'amour. Shikamaru rougissait encore en y repensant, même si depuis il avait fait l'amour tout les soir avec son homme, cela resterait un souvenir…inoubliable. En fait le brun se dit que son mec galère était vraiment un pervers pour lui avoir dit toutes ces choses cette nuit là. Repoussant ce souvenir gênant dans un coin de sa tête il revint à son problème initial.

L'examen chounin était passé et il avait enfin la paix. Temari était repartie à Suna et le jour de son départ, Kakashi avait été de très bonne humeur. Pas qu'il ai quelque chose à craindre d'elle mais plus elle était loin, mieux c'était. Justement en parlant du ninja copieur, le chounin se posait des questions. Quelques jours auparavant, Asuma avait glissé à son élève qu'une semaine plus tard c'était l'anniversaire de son compagnon mais que celui-ci n'aimait pas en parler où même le fêter.

Mais pour le géni il était hors de question de ne rien faire le jour qui représentait la venue au monde de l'homme qu'il aimait. C'est pour ça que depuis que son sensei lui avait apprit cette information il se creusait les méninges pour trouver quelque chose. Mais aucune idée ne lui venait et l'anniversaire était dans deux jours. Alors qu'il rentrait de l'entraînement, il passa devant la boutique de livre. Et son cœur faillit exploser sous le choc.

Il s'approcha très lentement de la vitrine, où plusieurs affiches identiques se trouvaient, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Ces fiches aux couleurs criardes annonçaient la sortie d'un nouveau _Paradis du Batifolage _dans deux semaines_._ Dans deux semaines il serait trop tard pour offrir un cadeau à son homme. Il avait déjà songé à lui acheter un de ses bouquins de pervers mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait choqué.

Sentant la colère monter en lui, il attrapa rageusement une des affiches et se mit à courir en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Arrivé devant le bureau de celle-ci, il entra sans même frapper, faisant sursauté les deux frères de Suna, Neiji, Hiashi, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura qui se trouvaient dans la pièce en pleine discussion avec la blonde.

Ou est Jiraya ? demanda t il d'une voie tremblante de colère.

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise, ne l'ayant que très très très rarement vu dans cet état.

Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

Pour ça, dit il en lui tendant l'affiche, lisez en bas.

L'hokage écarquilla les yeux et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Je vois…il est à l'étage au dessus dans la salle de repos.

Merci.

Reprenant la feuille chiffonnée il ressortit du bureau aussi vite qu'il y était arrivé. Marchant rageusement jusqu'à l'étage il trouva la salle de repos et fracassa la porte en entrant. Le silence se fit. Tout les jounins étaient présents, Asuma, Shikaku et Kakashi comprit, ceux ci dans un coin de la pièce sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ainsi que quelques ANBU. Tous savait qui était le brun, déjà célèbre pour être un géni mais maintenant tous savaient qui il était, c'était lui qui avait réussit à capturer le cœur du très volage ninja copieur. Et ça, ça imposait plus de respect que tout les ninjas copieur du monde.

Le surdoué ne remarqua même pas son compagnon, ni son père ni son professeur, alors qu'il avançait vers le fond de la pièce, tremblant de rage, trouvant le légendaire sanin assit derrière une table.

C'EST QUOI CA ?hurla t il en abatant violement la feuille sur le bureau.

Hmmm…l'affiche de promotion de mon prochain Paradis du Batifolage version yaoi….

Le prochain ? Version Yaoi ? Il sort quand ? demanda Kakashi soudainement.

TOI SI TU VEUX PAS FAIRE CEINTURE PENDANT UN MOIS, NE PARLE PAS DE CE BOUQUIN DE PERVERS, dit il en se tournant vers on compagnon.

Mais chéri enfin calme toi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ce qui se passe ? TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ? NE ME DIT PAS QUE T AS PAS VU LES AFFICHES À LA LIBRAIRIE ?

Non… Shika, vraiment mon cœur, tu me fais peur, dis moi ce qu'il y a…

Mais je vais te le dire, répondit il en commençant à lire les quelques lignes en bas de la page. _Il a 15 ans et entretient une relation passionnée avec un homme de 10 ans son aîné. Sa mère n'accepte pas et le met dehors._ Sa ne te rappelle rien ça ?

Si mais…

Attend, parce que c'est pas finit, c'est pas ça le pire ! dit il en terminant la lecture_, Il va vivre chez son amant où leur corps n'ont de cesse de se retrouver dans des étreintes plus qu'érotique se grisant toujours plus du plaisir de l'acte sexuel… Venez donc découvrir les aventures et les nuits d'amour de Katashi Hakake et Shinamaru Kara._

Ok j'avoue, j'ai fait anagrammes avec vos noms pour ceux de mes personnages principaux, fit Jiraya avec mauvaise foie.

Des anagrammes ? reprit le plus jeune, un nouvel élan de colère s'emparant de lui. DES ANAGRAMMES ? C EST NOTRE VIE QUE VOUS DEBALLEZ LA DEDANS ESPECE DE CRETIN SANS NOM.

Bien sur il me fallait un couple modèle et je ne pouvais me servir que de celui de mon plus grand fan, dit l'homme aux longs cheveux blanc. Et puis je n'ai pas été déçu tu sais, il semblerait, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer par la fenêtre de votre chambre, que Kakashi soit un amant très passionné, je me demande encore comment tu arrives à marcher.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, seulement troublé par quelques pouffements de rires de certains adultes.

Vous nous avez espionnés ?demanda Shikamaru, contenant sa rage comme il pouvait.

Vous pensez vraiment ça Jiraya ?, demanda le gris, plein de reconnaissance dans la voie. Venant de vous c'est le plus beau…

Kashi, si tu ne veux pas être privé de câlin ce soir, honnêtement, sort de cette pièce de suite, dit le chounin, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Euh…oui chéri, je t'attends dehors, dit-il sous le regard dangereux de son compagnon, avant de sortir, des rires moqueurs se faisant entendre. Le plus jeune se retourna vers le sanin et l'attrapa par le col. Je vais vous faire un procès….

Allons, n'en arrivons pas à cette extrémités, rit Jiraya, mal à l'aise, avant de sortir un livre de sa veste. On peut s'arranger, il se trouve que j'ai justement un exemplaire de mon livre qui doit sortir dans deux semaines…et je sais que dans deux jours c'est anniversaire de Kakashi…

Ecoutez moi attentivement, si j'apprends que vous nous avez encore espionné ou que il n'y a ne serait ce qu'une infime ressemblance entre ma vie et vos bouquins de pervers, ou même une de vos stupides anagramme, je préviens Tsunade sama que vous avez prit des photos d'elle quand elle se baignait le jour du pique nique, dit il d'une voie froide le tenant toujours par le col à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'est clair ?

Le légendaire sanin déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête avant de se rasseoir. Le brun prit le livre et le rangea dans sa veste avant de se diriger vers la sortie dans un silence religieux. Il n'avait peut être que 15 ans mais il était celui qui arrivait à se faire obéir de Kakashi Hatake au doigt et à l'œil et ça, c'était pas rien. Le chounin s'arrêta à un mètre de la porte et se retourna vers eux.

Une dernière chose, si l'un d'entre vous à la mauvaise idée de dire à Kakashi ce qu'est son cadeau d'anniversaire, ANBU ou pas je le trucide…

Et sans attendre de réponse il sortit.

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement. Malheureusement pour le plus vieux, il y avait une réunion qui regroupait tout les chounins, jounin et ANBU. C'est donc avec un soupir qu'il rejoignit les autres jounins, s'asseyant à l'envers sur sa chaise après avoir retournée celle-ci. Il croisa ses bras sur le dossier et posa sa tête dessus en attendant que l'Hokage commence cette pénible réunion. Il remarqua sur le côté son petit géni, avec les autres chounin, assis à côté d'Iruka avec lequel il semblait entretenir une discussion prenante tout en examinant tout les deux un dossier, notant parfois des choses dedans.

La réunion débuta et Kakashi s'avachit de plus en plus sous l'effet soporifique du discourt de l'Hokage. Mais alors qu'il lançait un regard vers son chéri il se redressa brusquement, raide comme un piquet, faisant sursauter plusieurs de ses collègues. Si le ninja copieur aurait put il aurait hurlé de désespoir. Il voyait la main de son homme remonter doucement le long de sa cuisse alors que l'autre descendait sur son torse. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, se mordant la lèvre, aguicheur avant de lui adresser un sourire moqueur. Mais qu'est ce qui prenait donc à ce sale gamin pour qu'il le chauffe comme ça ?

Après la longue torture que fut la réunion son surdoué se leva et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir en lui disant qu'il avait deux trois choses à faire, laissant derrière lui son compagnon frustré. Peu à peu la salle de vida et ne restèrent que les jounins. Jiraya les rejoint avec quelques bouteilles de sake, leur disant que c'était pour fêter en avance la sortie de son prochain livre, mais tous savaient, qu'en réalité c'était pour l'anniversaire de Kakashi. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait rien dit à son petit géni et pensait qu'il l' burent quelques verres, tout en plaisantant, taquinant l'homme aux cheveux gris, après tout aujourd'hui c'était sa fête. La porte s'ouvrit et Shikamaru entra.

Kakashi, je peux te voir en privé s'il te plaît j'ai un souci dont il faut que je te parle, dit il, impassible.

Le plus vieux se leva et sortit bientôt suivit de son amant. Celui-ci l'entraîna dans le couloir avant de le faire entrer dans un débarras et de le faire asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil défoncé. C'était pas des plus romantiques mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Jusqu'à présent le plus jeune, lors de leur rapport intime s'était toujours laissé emporter par les caresses et les baisers de son amant, ne prenant que peu d'initiative lui-même qui s'arrêtaient à la masturbation. Et encore c'était rare. Mais aujourd'hui cela allait changer. Il s'accroupi doucement sur les genoux de son homme allant directement l'embrasser après avoir baissé le masque, sentant des mains coquine venir agripper son postérieur.

Qu'est ce qui se passe chéri ? demanda l'autre homme.

J'ai un énorme souci tu sais, souffla le brun en caressant son torse, mordillant doucement le cou pâle.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Et tu n'as encore rien vu…mon problème c'est que je ne pouvais pas être seul avec toi mais il semblerait que ce soit réglé.

Voyant que l'autre allait répliquer, il commença à masser doucement son entrejambe retournant l'embrasser. Il ouvrit ensuite son pantalon, le baissant un peu avant le boxer et entama de long va et vient tirant quelques halètements à l'autre homme. Le géni augmenta un peu le rythme avant de retourner l'embrasser puis alla s'agenouiller au sol entre ses jambes. Il se pencha en avant et tout en fixant son amant du regard il sortit alla titiller doucement du bout de la langue le gland déjà un peu rouge.

Il donna ensuite plusieurs coups de langue appuyés, retraçant une des grosses veines qui se trouvait sur le côté. Le chounin engloutit ensuite son sexe dans sa bouche, faisant grogner son compagnon. Il commença de long va et viens, ne le quittant pas des yeux alors qu'une main pâle venait caresser ses cheveux. Le plus vieux poussa des râles de plaisirs, de plus en plus fort à mesure que les mouvements de la bouche de son amant. Le géni redoubla d'ardeur en sentant la main dans ses cheveux se crisper un peu et le ninja copieur se libéra dans sa bouche avec un long soupir rauque.

Le surdoué se releva et se pencha vers l'autre homme.

Je t'aime Kashi, dit il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Joyeux anniversaire.

Le brun sourit et après un autre baiser quitta la petite pièce un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Dire que le gris était littéralement sur le cul était un euphémisme. Cette journée était remplit de surprise. Et de bonnes surprises. Après s'être rhabillé il rejoignit le à nouveau les autres jounins qui buvaient encore. Mais tous s'aperçurent que l'autre homme était…totalement ailleurs. En effet il planait sur son petit nuage.

Kakashi ? demanda Asuma . Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Oui, répondit l'autre ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

T'es bizarre, tu dis rien tu te contente de regarder le vide avec ce un sourire tellement niais qu'on le voit à travers ton masque, observa Shikaku.

Oui.

Bon sang mais qu'est ce que mon fils t'a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? Vous êtes partit à peine 10 minutes… Ben dis donc on devrait peut être demander à Shika de faire ça à tout nos ennemis il n'y aurait plus de guerre comme ça…

Certainement pas ! s'écria le ninja copieur. La magnifique et talentueuse bouche de ton fils n'appartient qu'à moi ! Hors de question qu'il taille des pipes à tous nos ennemis ou à quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Ben dis donc, il doit être sacrément doué, ria Jiraya, faisant rire les autres. Question d'entraînement je paris.

Vous ne devriez pas Jiraya, car vous auriez encore perdu. Avant moi Shikamaru n'avait jamais embrassé personne, alors le reste… et depuis que nous sommes ensemble c'est la première fois qu'il me fait ça…

Pourquoi ? Sa marche pas bien côté sexe mon rival ?

M'insulte pas s'il te plait Gai, sa va très bien seulement il ne l'a jamais fait de lui-même, sauf aujourd'hui et je ne voulais rien lui imposer.

Et bien on dirait que ton anniversaire devient intéressant….

Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ? demanda une voie derrière eux.

Le géni s'avança et salua son père avant de poser un dossier sur la table.

C'est le dossier que vous devez lire, ajoute t il.

Tu bois un verre avec nous ? proposa son père.

Non merci, j'ai le ventre remplit après ce que mon petit ami m'a récemment donné à boire, ricana le jeune homme avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Kakashi a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur ton fils, dit Asuma à Shikaku qui buvait son verre cul sec, voulant oublier le sous entendu plus que douteux de son fils.

Le ninja copieur ne put rentrer chez lui qu'un début de soirée. C'est son joli petit brun qui l'accueilli, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, bien que lui aurait préféré nu. Il l'embrassa doucement puis alla prendre une douche et se changer avant de venir s'installer dans la canapé, ou son homme se trouvait. Celui-ci avait disposé le repas sur la table basse, rajoutant quelques bougies. Il servit un verre de Sake au plus vieux.

Que d'attentions…

C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui Kashi…Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

Ce n'est pas une date importante pour moi.

Ca l'est pour moi. Heureusement qu'Asuma sensei m'a prévenu…

Je le retiens celui là !

Non, il a bien fait. N'es tu pas heureux de ce que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure dans la remise ?

Oh si, d'ailleurs recommence quand tu veux, sourit le gris avec un sourire suggestif.

Idiot, dit il avant de lui donner un petit paquet emballé. Joyeux anniversaire.

Kakashi grogna pour la forme mais il souriait. Il prit le cadeau et défit rapidement le papier pour découvrir le dernier livre de Jiraya pas encore sortit. Il repensa alors à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la salle de repos de la tour de l'Hokage.

Mais comment tu…

Si je te le disais ça ne serait pas drôle, ricana le géni.

Mais ce bouquin…parle de nous et je croyais que tu ne voulais pas…

Mais tu adores ces bouquins, coupa le surdoué, alors c'est la meilleure chose que je peux t'offrir, quand on fait un cadeau c'est pour faire plaisir alors non je ne lirais surement jamais aucun de ces livres et je continu à penser que c'est vraiment pour les pervers mais…t'es mon pervers préféré…

Merci chéri, dit il en l'embrassant, tu es un ange….enfin si on oubli ce que tu as fait ce matin, petit allumeur va.

Ils commencèrent à manger avant que le plus vieux de s'affale sur son petit ami qui finit par la nourrir. Finalement il aimerait bien que ce soit tous les jours son anniversaire comme ça son si mignon et bandant petit surdoué viendrait lui faire des gâteries au bureau et s'occuperait de lui comme un prince le soir. Sa faisait du bien de se faire dorloter.

Bien maintenant qu'on a finit de manger, je vais pouvoir ouvrir mon cadeau préféré, dit le ninja copieur.

Ton cadeau préféré ?

Oui, dit le jounin en passant un bras autour de sa taille, le faisant basculer sur le canapé, avant de lui retirer son boxer. Toi. Voilà, maintenant que tu es déballé on va pouvoir jouer…

OOO000OOO000OOO

Un bonus ne serait pas un super bonus sans son traditionnel lemon, surtout que je vous ai fait poireauter 39 pages word, donc je vous laisse avec ce joli petit lemon rien que pour vous mes choupinoux.

OOO000OOO000OOO

**Attend je vais te soigner.**

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Kakashi et Shikamaru vivaient ensemble. Et ils s'entendaient très bien. D'ailleurs le surdoué se demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait de fellation avant. En effet il semblerait que le plus vieux aime particulièrement cette caresse buccale. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Quand le chounin voulait quelque chose et que son compagnon non, c'était un bon moyen pour le faire changer d'avis. Et puis lorsque le ninja copieur avait des envies peu avouables c'était aussi un bon moyen pour le calmer sans se faire sauter (dessus) la moitié de la nuit.

Yoshina avait voulut reprendre contact avec son peu après l'anniversaire du jounin et le brun n'avait pas tout de suite accepté. Il avait mit du temps à pardonner à sa mère. Mais depuis quelques temps il arrivait que le couple retourne chez les plus vieux pour un diner. Finalement la mère du géni n'avait put qu'accepter leur relation et même si elle ne portait pas son gendre dans son cœur elle se résigna, et ne leur mit plus de bâtons dans les roues.

Justement aujourd'hui, Yoshina avait organisé un dîner avec ses amis et leurs enfants. Bien sûr son fils et son gendre avait été invité. Et kakashi s'était retenu de rire en voyant la tête de son homme quand la brune le lui avait annoncé. En effet, quelques temps plus tôt un dîner de ce genre avait eut lieu. Les femmes étaient restées entre elles, les hommes aussi et les enfants ou adolescents, certains plus vieux que Shikamaru avaient fait de même.

Seulement le géni et son petit ami étaient restés ensemble dans un coin, ne se mêlant pas aux autres. Ils ne les connaissaient pas vu que la plupart étaient de simples villageois, et non des ninjas. Bien qu'ils soient ensemble, ils ne pouvaient se montrer trop proches, leurs proximités attirant tout les regards sur eux. A vrai cette première partie de la soirée avait été pas mal ennuyeuse. Mais ce fut à table que la situation empira. Kakashi était décontracté, comme à son habitude et répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait. Il intriguait pas mal en portant se masque.

Le gris faisait comme si de rien n'était, tout en parlant alors que son petit ami lui se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'on jugeait leur couple. En effet tous posait des questions au plus vieux, ne discutant même pas entre eux et les autres ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation. On se serait cru à un interrogatoire. Mais ce que le brun ne supportait pas, c'était les regards que les femmes et certains hommes lui adressaient. Comme s'il était un pauvre petit enfant perdu qui devait endurer une situation désagréable. Sa l'énervait de plus en plus.

Bien entendu le ninja copieur lui, fit mine de rien, se contentant de parler. Il répondait aux questions sans exprimer plus de gênes que ça. Au début on lui demandait surtout des choses sur son travail, la vie de ninja mais peu à peu les craintes du surdoué se confirmèrent, cette bande de commère ne voulait que savoir des choses croustillante sur la relation qu'il avait le jounin pour pouvoir ensuite cancaner à tort et à travers. Bientôt les demandes se firent plus personnelles.

Lorsqu'il entendit une de ces vieilles pies dire « Vous savez votre réputation de Don juan vous précède. Il ne serait pas étonnant que vous vous languissiez des bras d'une femme. C'est à se demander si un jeune garçon de 15 ans inexpérimenté arrive à satisfaire tout vos besoins. », il abattit violement son poing sur la table, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans corps. « Vous ne voulez pas non plus savoir dans quelle position on fait l'amour ou si il me trompe en allant voir ailleurs ? Ce genre de choses ne concerne absolument pas une bande de vieilles mégères avides de ragots ! Et arretez toutes de me regarder comme si vous aviez pitié de moi, on ne m'a pas imposé cette situation c'est moi qui l'ai choisit. Et bien que je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, sachez que tout ce passe très bien entre lui et moi » dit il en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée.

Après avoir dit ça il se leva et quitta la table, suivit quelques secondes après pour Kakashi qui rajouta avant de partir qu'il s'était chargé de l'éducation sexuel du jeune Nara, que c'était un amant fabuleux et que les toutes les femmes du monde réunit ne pourraient le satisfaire plus que son petit ami. Il ne faisait donc nul doute pour le ninja aux cheveux gris que son petit ami ne voudrait pas retenter l'expérience et qu'il ferait tout pour éviter ce dîner. Sa mère, qui elle aussi savait que son fils ne viendrait pas si elle n'allait pas le chercher.

C'est pourquoi Yoshina était en train de marcher aux côtés de Kakashi, tout deux se dirigeant vers l'appartement de ce dernier. Heureusement, le plus vieux avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de la brune pour invoquer Pakkun et l'avait envoyé en éclaireur pour prévenir son petit ami de la venue de sa mère. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Quand il rentra avec la femme, ils trouvèrent tout les deux Shikamaru au lit, rouge et transpirant. Immédiatement elle se précipita à son chevet posant une main sur son front en s'exclamant qu'il était brûlant.

Le brun fit mine de se réveiller et lui dit qu'il avait prit froid en mission, étant rentré la veille au soir. Le ninja copieur fut éblouit par les talents d'acteur de son chéri. Après maintes recommandations de la mère inquiète et la promesse de bien veiller sur son fils arrachée à Kakashi, elle consentit enfin à les laisser seul. Le gris la raccompagna puis retourna dans la chambre où il commença à applaudir.

Tu mériterais presque un prix.

Heureusement que tu m'as prévenu. Je n'aurais pas survécut à cette soirée. Surtout après la dernière fois.

On dirait vraiment que tu as de la fièvre.

J'ai chauffé mon visage avec du chakra et fait des pompes et des abdos pour être rouge et transpirer.

Je suis impressionné. Mais je commence à avoir peur, qui me dit que tu ne simule pas quand on fait l'amour ?

Kashi enfin…

Non je ne veux rien entendre, je vais devoir vérifier par moi-même…reste là…

Le ninja copieur disparu quelques minutes dans la salle de bain et revint uniquement vêtu…d'une blouse blanche. Le brun le regarda les yeux grands ouverts puis éclata de rire. L'autre homme s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.

Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

Chéri, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours voulut jouer au docteur avec toi…je vais devoir t'ausculter…

Très bien docteur, si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire.

Kakashi sourit et le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de le débarrasser de ses vêtements, le laissant nu.

Maintenant on met les patients nu pour de la fièvre ? Je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécies que je me mette à poil la prochaine fois que je vais à l'hôpital.

Sa dépend si je suis seul avec toi dans une chambre.

Il se pencha et embrassa le plus jeune, laissant ses mains caresser impudiquement son corps.

Maintenant voyons si tu respires bien, dit il en descendant sa tête sur son torse, déposant un baiser sur l'emplacement du cœur avant d'aller mordiller un de ses tétons pour ensuite le lécher doucement. Il devient tout dur, je vais vérifier l'autre…

Avec un sourire il alla s'occuper de la même manière de l'autre, le faisant durcir. Puis il mit ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête allant l'embrasser avec envi. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une main, celle de son brun, remonter doucement le long de sa cuisse, caressant l'intérieur mais redescendre au moment ou elle allait arriver à un point stratégique.

Quel mauvais patient tu fais…Si pressé…, dit il avec un petit sourire, sentant toujours sa main caresser l'intérieur d e sa cuisse.

Il laissa sa main glisser le long de son torse puis se balader sur son bas ventre, son aine et parfois ses hanches avant de remonter, caressant doucement la petite touffe de poils bruns.

Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ?

Qu'est ce que je disais, tu es si pressé…on a toute la nuit devant nous…mais tu m'as l'air d'humeur joueuse ce soir alors je pense que je peux faire un effort …mais moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que tu attends avec ta mmmmmh, lâcha le gris en sentant cette main joueuse s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

Shikamaru commença de longs va et vient sur sa hampe, se redressant pour aller l'embrasser. Kakashi enleva sa blouse et tout en restant à genoux assit sur les talons, il attrapa les fesses de son petit géni et l'attira pour le coller contre lui. Ils frottèrent leurs érections l'une contre l'autre en gémissant

Mmmmh…tu es…tout rouge, brulant…., souffla le plus vieux en mettant trois doigts dans sa bouche que l'autre lécha avec application. Faut que…je prenne…ta température…

Le brun noua ses bras autour de son cou alors que le ninja copieur passa ses bras sous ses jambes avant d'entrer doucement un doigt en lui. Il le bougea t avant d'ajouter un deuxième, le faisant gémir.

Mmmmmh….aaaaah….alors….docteur ?

Rien de grave…tu m'as l'air juste…tendu, dit il en ajoutant un troisième doigt.

Le surdoué posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre homme tout en miaulant de plaisir. Bon sang, y'avait pas à dire son mec était un dieu du sexe. Il poussa un cri en sentant les doigts à l'intérieur de lui toucher à prostate, le faisant se cambrer. Le gris retira ses doigts, récoltant une plainte désespéré de son petit ami frustré.

Maintenant je vais te donner ton médicament….

Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda l'autre, tremblant et au bord des larmes de frustration.

Un suppositoire, souffla l'autre en attrapant ses hanches, les jambes de Shikamaru toujours passées au dessus de ses bras, s'enfonçant doucement en lui.

C'est…un peu gros…comme suppositoire, lâcha difficilement le brun, les dents serrée.

C'est moi…bordel que c'est bon…c'est moi le docteur…., dit il en se retenant de bouger. C'est pas possible d'être aussi étroit…et…et je décide du traitement…

Très bien docteur…bouge Kashi…

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. Il l'embrassa avec fièvre en sortant presque complètement de lui avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde. Il recommença plusieurs fois, les gémissements de son petit ami le rendant fou. Peu à peu il accéléra le rythme, donnant de grands coups de reins. Le géni rejeta la tête en arrière permettant à l'autre homme d'aller torturer son cou. Les mouvements se firent plus désordonnés, saccadés et les gémissements se transformèrent en cri.

Kakashi se pencha et coucha son brun, restant sur lui tout en donnant de furieux coups de reins, tenant toujours ses hanches. Après une poussée particulièrement violente et profonde, Shikamaru jouit en poussant un long gémissement, se cambrant à s'en casser le dos, entraînant son petit ami dans son orgasme. Ils s'embrassèrent fébrilement et le gris le regarda.

T'es encore tout rouge et transpirant et même essoufflé…. Je vais devoir te donner un autre médicament.

Si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire docteur…

En effet, mieux vaut être prévoyant….

C'est pas si mal d'être malade avec un docteur sexy à domicile, c'est mieux d'être ici qu'au repas de ma mère… Je vais prendre une douche, dit le plus jeune en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais son compagnon vint l'enlacer par derrière.

Dis moi tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un t'accompagne par hasard ?

Eh bien Pourq…JIRAYA !

Quoi ? Tu veux te doucher avec lui ?

REGARDE PAR LA FENETRE, CET ESPECE DE VIEUX PERVERS EST ENCOREEN TRAIN DE NOUS MATTER !

Kakashi rigola puis finalement l'entraîna dans la douche ou le nouveau Docteur donna une nouvelle dose de médicament à son patient plus que consentant.

**FIN**

**Voila mes choupi, bonus terminé !**

**J'espère que sa vous a plus….**

**Dans une prochain fic vous retrouverez trois one shot qui développeront les couples Sasuke/Naruto, Shino/Gaara et Neiji/Kankuro que vous avez vu dans cette fic voilà !**

**Une petite review c'est cool, c'est mon salaire et je crève la dalle looool**

**Gros bisous mes choupinoux !**

**GothSevBlack**


End file.
